Rebound
by DatenshiBlue39
Summary: AU. COMPLETE!Russel Tringham and Edward Elric are bestfriends, Ed comes to Japan as a foreign exchange student for two years and meets a man he falls in love with... his teacher Roy Mustang. Will he win his heart, or is Roy unable to let go of a past love
1. Arrival

_Rebound_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist… no matter how much I may want to.**

A/N: I actually originally wrote this as my own story with all my own made up characters and so forth, but I really wanted people to read it so I had to change the characters to actual anime people so that I could post it here, although I did still keep some OCs. I chose Fullmetal Alchemist just because I think that the characters would make the plot all that more thrilling… so I hope you like it cause I worked really hard to develop it. Have fun reading!

_Arrival_

As I stepped off the plane into the bustling crowd at the airport's terminal I ran to the nearest stable object and jumped on top of it. Standing on the tips of my toes I am just barely able to look over the heads of the other people to search for that familiar face. Thousands of citizens returning home and hundreds of eager tourists pushed their ways past me. Off to my right I see somebody flash in and out of my peripheral vision. Swinging my head around to see who is making a fool out of himself I'm greeted with the pleasant sight of the face I've been looking for. My best friend, Russel Tringham, is jumping up and down and waving his arms wildly, trying to get my attention.

"RUSSEL!" I shout over the crowd's heads to let him know that I've seen him. Trudging my way through the crowded part I finally make it to his side. Grasping his hand and pulling him in for a quick hug I laugh as we see each other for the first time in two years.

"Ed! It's great to see you. I can't believe you're actually here. Ahh, man, this is gonna be _great_!" Russel is glowing with pleasure and laughing loudly while passerbyers look on with mixed emotions.

The two of us keep receiving irritated glances from the older Japanese civilians in the airport. 'I have to keep in mind that I'm in Japan now. People don't hug here, _especially_ two guys… unless they're queer. We _are_ being a little loud as well.'

Slapping me on the back, Russel turns around and leads me through the numerous halls to the belt that has my luggage circulating on it. He grabs my big green army bag, while I grab my smaller black athletics bag. Swinging it onto my shoulder and hefting my backpack into place we push open the clear glass doors and walk out into the cool ebony night.

"Wow! Tokyo's even prettier at night than Seattle is," I murmur.

"Hmm? Yeah… I guess. You know, but once you get used to it it loses its fascination."

"I doubt it… A city is more like a living creature than anything else. Every time you stop to look at it it changes. The seasons, the weather, the people… so many factors effect the city, and it changes to accommodate the situation." I dreamily stare up at the towering buildings while the huge signs flash advertisements at me.

Russel punches me in the arm and smirks down at me. "I swear, you should write a novel or something, you're pretty poetic… I guess you're right about Tokyo though."

A light smile crosses my face as I continue to observe the night. I close my eyes and listen to the voice of Tokyo. I hear the swift sound of cars as they slide through the coils of streets, and the pitter-patter of tiny raindrops as they fall on the stationary vehicles in the parking lot. I love hanging out with Russel; we can just stand in silence and not feel uncomfortable at all.

"So, which is Tokyo?" His voice breaks through my tranquil thoughts.

I open my eyes and glance sideways at him, "What?"

"Is Tokyo a man or a woman? Creatures are usually either male or female," he replies calmly.

"Hmm… At night it'd have to be a beautiful woman. A mysterious dancing woman, always shifting, always changing." I smile to myself as I imagine the woman in her dark clothing, body whispering to the night as she whisks through the back alleys and wooded parks.

"Only a woman at night," Russel inquires.

Laughing softly I explain, "Yeah… during the day it'd be a man. Loud and boisterous. Bold and adventurous. The city's completely full of obvious life during the day… Women are more secretive. They are full of so much more energy and spirit than the male sex, but they choose to hide it, while men on the other hand flaunt their strength and stamina."

I fall silent as my thoughts fade away. Russel and I stand silently for a few more minutes before we set off down the cold concrete sidewalks. When we arrive at his apartment complex it's already past midnight. We drag our tired bodies up the three flights of stairs to his room on the top floor of the building. When Russel pulls out the keys to his room I notice the small orange basketball that I gave him two years ago when he returned to Japan from America, where he had been staying as a foreign exchange student for a year and where we had met, swinging from the metal chain on his key ring.

"You've still got that," I ask as I lightly reach out to touch the little ball.

Smiling down fondly at it he replies, "Of course, it was the only good thing you ever gave me."

I grin at him as he opens the door and I follow him into his messy room.

"What about my friendship?"

Laughing outright he retorts, "HA! Friendship? Who needs that?"

I feign depression as he punches me in the arm, but my sad state quickly evaporates as I see the bunk bed that we are to share for the next two school years.

"We can actually get some sleep now cause tomorrow's Monday and everyone here has crashed after their 'relaxing' weekend. All the students that attend this school live in the five apartment buildings on the campus, and like I said, they're dead asleep now."

"We should be too. I'm completely worn out, which one's mine?"

Russel grabs a pillow off the floor and tosses it to me before answering, "Top."

Stripping myself of my shirt and pants I swing up into the top bunk, totally neglecting the wooden stairs. "Aight. 'Night." Pulling the covers up over my head I instantly fall asleep.

A/N: Well, how's the first chapter? The second chappie will have some basketball action and you'll meet a few new characters, then, in the third chapter you'll meet THE AWESOME HOTTY OF THIS STORY! Thanks for reading so far and I hope that you'll keep it up cause more will be coming soon. I'm reading the 6th Harry Potter right now, so I'm alternating between typing up this story and reading. And pretty soon, starting Aug. 1st I've got marching band practice every day, ARG IT'S TOO HOT FOR PRACTICE! Anybody, play in a band? I play flute, woo hoo, go me! (grin) Oh by the way, a good book that you should read if you wanna is The Kitchen God's Wife by Amy Tan, she also wrote The Joy Luck Club, but I didn't read that book I just saw the movie, which was awesome! Anyways, review me so I'll know whether you like it or not. Later peoples!


	2. Bring on Basketball

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own Fullmetal Alchemist… and neither do you. But just a word of warning, if you are somehow under the false impression that I am the creator of this amazing anime then you might want to start seeing a shrink… or just use that dusty unused brain of yours! Hee hee, I insulted you! ……. (runs with arms over head) "AHH, I'm sorry… kinda…. Just don't hurt me!"**

_Bring on Basketball_

I immediately snap awake when I hear the bed creak as someone climbs up the wooden ladder to the top bunk, where I am feigning sleep. I feel a weight settle on my stomach as Russel prepares himself to wake me up in the 'traditional manner.'

My eyelids fly back to reveal sunset orbs as I grab his strong shoulders and pull him down while rolling over, trying to get on top. Completely neglecting the fact that we're in a bunk bed I end up rolling us both off the edge. We land with a dull thud on the floor and I'm only stunned for a second before we continue wrestling. After several minutes of playing around I'm victorious. Jumping up and shouting I run through our apartment and raid the kitchen. Grabbing bowls and spoons we quickly sit down to have a good old American breakfast, consisting of that delicious dry cereal, Fruit Loops, and a glass of orange juice. I absolutely refuse to drink milk with my cereal… nasty substance that it is and all, but Russel doesn't share my hatred of the creamy liquid and has drowned his Fruit Loops, successfully grossing me out.

We hastily throw on our practice shorts and T-shirts for try-outs for the basketball team this morning. Slinging our athletics bag, with our school books in them, over our shoulders we step out into the cool dawn air. Three other guys join us as we walk the two blocks to our high school. After being introduced to them I learn that their names are Hito, Saki, and Chiro. I'm thankful that they're still half asleep cause this fact hinders them from asking me an abundance of questions, which I'm sure I'm going to get soon enough.

As we enter the air-conditioned gymnasium I get the first look at my new school. The gym floors' wood gleams from an extensive waxing, and the air smells of freshly cut pine. Twenty other boys are lined up against the wall of the gym, waiting for the coach to arrive so that we could begin our try-outs.

All was silent as the majority of us shut our eyes to get a few more minutes of rest before the day begins. Suddenly, the doors swing open and bang against the wooden walls as our coach arrogantly strides through them.

Stopping in front of us and turning to address the whole group, he shouts, "ATTENTION!"

We all instantly snap our heads up to look slightly above our coach's head and we tense up our bodies and place our arms straight down at our sides. 'How military influenced is this place,' runs through my wide-awake mind. After standing like that for a few seconds the coach nods in approval and a slight smile appears on his face.

"Relax."

We all loosen up and lean back against the wall again. I glance sideways at Russel and he grins at me.

"You ready for this," he questions.

Smirking, I reply, "Hnn.. Of course."

Falling silent again we listen carefully as the coach introduces himself. "Hello, ladies. My name is Havoc, and you'll either call me Coach, Havoc-sensei, or His Regal Highness. If you address me in any other manner that doesn't suit my almighty approval I will have your butt whipped and removed from the team." At this point he stops and smiles wickedly at us. "That is _if_ you make the team."

Havoc then pulled a ring of keys out of his deep pocket and unlocked the storage room. Pulling out a basketball from the depths within, he split us up into two equal teams.

Russel and I ended up on separate teams, but that was cool with us. At least this way we could show off each other's skills. Pulling off our t-shirts, we replace them with the jersey representing our team.

Russel and I took the first position. Crouching down we got ready for Coach Havoc to throw the ball up so that we could fight to knock it towards our own team. Looking at Russel I notice that his face has become menacing. I can feel my own muscles in my face tense, and my demeanor becomes serious. This always happens before a game. If it wasn't Russel across from me I'd be taunting the player from the other team in hopes of infuriating and successfully distracting him. My thoughts return to the game at the slight movement of Havoc's hand as he raises the whistle to his lips.

'Go!' That thought screamed through my mind. I jumped up and snatched the ball from the air, throwing it towards an open member of my team, I run down the court towards the basket.

I swiftly dodge the guy guarding me, I think his name is Wrath, he's pretty good. The instant I move to the left so does he, it's as if he's reading my moves as I think of them. 'I can't shake this kid! What the hell is he, my friggin' shadow? Damn, Fury's stuck, I _need_ to get clear!'

Quickly acting I twist around Wrath and rush towards the north basket. "I'm OPEN," I shout. Fury hastily launches the burnt orange ball towards me. I have to speed up some to catch it. Sprinting down the hard wooden court I prepare myself for the lay-up I'm planning to do. I see Russel streaking towards me from the other end of the field to intercept me.

"Greed, get him," I order across the other players' heads.

Changing my plan mid-step as I see a member of the other team standing underneath the basket, I charge forward. 'I'm going for it!' I smile widely as I tense all my muscles and jump onto the boy's shoulder, using it as a springboard to give me more air. I feel like I'm flying, even as I see the boy's face beneath me twist in surprise and a bit of pain. As the basket comes into reach I slam-dunk the leather ball down into the nylon net.

The whistle blows and the game is over. As we tiredly walk off the court I hear friends whisper to each other. "Did you see that dunk? That was totally awesome! I can't believe he used that boy as a springboard!"

"Yeah, but that Russel kid, damn he's good too. I couldn't keep up with him, and he just barely missed stopping the new kid, Edward, was that his name?"

"hmm.. Yeah, I think so."

I grin at Russel as he walks up to me and together we enter the locker rooms and jump into corresponding showers. When we're finished we quickly pull on our school uniforms and sling our athletics/book bags over our shoulders.

As soon as the bell rings the halls come alive. The school becomes an ant hill as numerous students enter the halls to go to second period. Girls, and a couple of fruity guys, were stopped over here talking about boyfriends and what they did the weekend before. Thugs over there pushed people out of the way and knocked books and binders to the floor while running off and laughing the entire time. The smaller kids of the school had to meekly make their way through the bustling bodies, while their taller peers stopped to let them through… that is, if they even saw them. And some just walked with their heads down, trying to get to class as fast as possible without being stopped or noticed.

Russel and I parted ways as I ran off hastily, with a bit of remembered directions from him, in the direction of my first class, other than athletics.

A/N: Ok, second chapter is secured and I only have 10 chapters left of Harry Potter 6 to read, but I just can't sit still for very long. So, this is my plan: read a chapter with the music on low, so as not to distract me too much, then, get up and walk around the house several times with the music blaring. Next, read another chapter, then look up some doujinshi and then it's back to the beginning. I'm getting there slowly, but surely and I still have two books and a packet to do before school starts in 3 weeks… oh well, no worries.

Umm, I played basketball when I was in like 6th grade and although we got first place in our tournament I really don't remember all that much about the sport so you'll have to bear with me. I'd look up info. But I'm just too darned lazy. And by the way, I HIGHLY disagree with Ed about milk. I absolutely LOVE that stuff, in fact I get in trouble all the time for running around drinking it when it's not breakfast time…oh well it's not a big crime. I think that Havoc being all high and mighty was just the thing I needed to create to give myself a laugh, so sorry if you don't like it. I can't change your mind, and I'm not gonna go back and change my story. His part in the story is already finished anyway, but after this story I might MIGHT make a story with him and his favorite basketball player, Fury. Anyways, hope you've like it so far, next chapter's got the awesome hottness of Roy! Later, my silly little peoples!


	3. Early Encounter

**Disclaimer: I really really don't own this anime… really. I'm not kiddin ya.**

A/N: Now then, I thank you people that reviewed me… it was tons of fun to read your opinions. I swear I'm typing this up as fast as I can cause like I said, it's already written I just gotta get it up on the screen for you guys. Only problem is that the school's summer reading list is startin' to breathe down my neck right about now (I REALLY hate plays, no offense for those of you who like 'em). But, here's a bit more, hope you enjoy!

Oh, by the way, I'm going to make people's thoughts italic and I'm going to put apostrophes around them. Like this… _'I think that someday the world will be overrun with garbage, and we're all going to choke to death on the putrid smells that emit from the slowly decaying matter!'_

_Early Encounters_

Glancing down at the crumpled paper in my hands I again check the order of my classes for today. We have eight periods in a day, though I don't know how these teachers expect us to remember anything with so much force-fed to us every day.

1) Athletics- basketball

2) Japanese- homeroom

3) World History

4) A.P. Algebra II

5) lunch period (woo hoo)

6) Physics

7) A.P. English III (of course)

8) Free Period

I silently walk into my class, after successfully finding it on my second sweep of the hall, and take a seat in the last row, at the very back. I watch as students enter the classroom talking loudly to their friends nearby. Finally, when the bell rings, the last student scampers into the room and shoots into his seat before he can get counted tardy.

The teacher slowly approaches the front of the room; looking up at his students, he adjusts his stylish glasses. _'Must be reading glasses. He doesn't look like the type to have horrible eyesight 24/7,'_ I think silently to myself.

"I believe we have a new student with us today…" He glances down at his attendance chart. "…Elric-san, would you please come up here?"

As I walk through the rows of desks I feel all the eyes upon me. I must admit that it makes me a little uncomfortable, but I eventually make it to the front. When I'm standing beside the teacher, Mustang-sensei, I look up at him to ask what I'm supposed to do.

My eyes widen slightly as I take in his appearance. '_He's absolutely handsome as hell!' _His hair is the soft color of a raven's wing and it seems to glitter in the sunlight streaming in through the windows beside his desk. And his eyes… his eyes are deep oceans swimming with forbidden emotions that cause me to want nothing more than to dive into them and experience the adventure laying beyond those rocky shores. I'm captivated as I stare at his lean, muscled body. He seems to move with the danger and grace of a wild animal, and I can barely breathe as I look away.

His silky smooth voice seems to leak through a wall and into my ears. "Hello? Are you there?… You do speak Japanese, don't you?" Pausing he mutters to himself, "If you don't I'm in one hell of a rough spot, and I don't like that at all."

Coming out of my appreciative reverie I stutter, "Uh… y… yes, sorry, what?" _'God, I sound like an idiot.'_

"Introduce yourself. Tell the class your name. Where're you from? What're your hobbies? Etc, etc…" As he finishes questioning me he goes to lean back against the blackboard, leaving me all alone and feeling highly out of place.

Blushing lightly, I begin, "Ok… My name's Edward Elric, but everyone calls me Ed… that's how we do it back in the states anyway. I'm from Seattle, Washington in America. I'm seventeen years old, and my favorite sport is basketball." That's about all I can come up with about myself that sounds remotely interesting. '_Just get the basics done with and go sit back down.'_

No hands are raised, but numerous questions are hurled at me and I have a hard time answering them all.

"Are you on the basketball team?"

"Umm… yes, we had try-outs this morning, and me and my best friend, Russel, made the team."

"Are you any good."

I blush slightly, though unnoticeably. _'That's not a very nice question,' _I think and decide not to answer.

"What's America like?"

"Do you have a gun?"

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Are you on drugs?"

"Are you in a gang?"

"Do you have…"

"ALRIGHT! That's enough, no more questions. It's time for class," breaks in Mustang, successfully snapping all further inquiries to a halt.

The whole class moans aloud, and I sigh in relief as I quickly stride back to my seat and open my Japanese textbook to page three. _'Today is going to be a long day,_' slips unbidden into my mind, but I can't help agreeing with the pessimistic voice.

As the bell rings for the end of the school day I hastily make my way to my locker and throw in my offending books. _'I really hate carrying these damn things around.' _Slamming the door shut, I run the short distance to meet up with Russel, who's locker is on the next hall over.

"How was your first day," he asks the instant I skid to a stop beside him.

"Eh, I'll live," I say nonchalantly while running a hand through my hair. "It wasn't too bad, but I need to see my Japanese teacher before we leave," I say quickly before I forget.

Throwing a couple books into his bag he turns to me. "Alright, I'll just meet ya at the apartment later. K? See ya," he calls as he runs down the hall.

I slowly walk through the quickly dissipating halls towards Mustang's room. When I reach the door I hesitate before quietly pulling it open.

He's putting away papers to grade and stacking others as I walk in. Shyly I approach him and force myself to speak. "Uh… Sensei, I need to talk to you."

Turning around, his midnight kissed gaze falls on me, and he studies me for a moment before sitting down on the edge of his desk, swinging one leg back and forth casually. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Sensei, I need extra tutoring on writing and reading Japanese. I can't quite get it down… could you help me?"

"Well of course, that's what I'm here for, isn't it?" I duck my head and look at the floor as he smiles charmingly at me.

"When… when should I come in, Sensei?" _'Why do I get nervous every time I see him? I mean, I know that he's the most gorgeous man that I've ever seen, but that's just it… he's a MAN! And as far back as I can recall I've always like girls. Hell, I've even had two girlfriends already. So what is this?'_

I look up again to see Mustang staring at me intently.

"7:00."

"Sorry, what?" I snap out of my inner conversation and return to the one I'm having with someone besides myself.

"I said you should come here every other school day at 7:00 P.M. and I'd tutor you for an hour or two, depending," he finishes with a hint of something in his voice, though I don't know quite what.

"Depending on what," I inquire.

Smirking down at me he replies haughtily, "On how fast a learner you are. For instance, if you continue to space out every ten minutes like you've been doing, it may take us up to three hours."

"Sorry, that's all my fault," I say half laughing as I scratch the back of my head in feigned innocence. "When do we start?"

"I can start this evening. Can you?" He quirks an elegant ebony eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, oh, but I won't be able to come on Fridays because I've got basketball games," I inform him, hoping he'll understand.

"Are your practices in the morning?"

I nod in response. "Well, I'll be back here at 7:00, if I don't cook something Russel will starve himself…" Pouting slightly I continue, "… don't know how he got on without me these last two years… Well, see ya."

I turn and walk out of the classroom, closing the door behind me. Once I've reached the apartment I throw my backpack on my bed and head towards the kitchen. Grabbing a microwaved potpie (all we have is American food) I sit down in front of the t.v. and turn on the NBA game in the U.S. As I chow down Russel walks into the room with a towel around his waist and his hair dripping.

"So, what's with the Japanese teacher, and why are you eating so fast," Russel asks as he walks towards me.

Between bites I explain, "Well, he's going to tutor me every other day at 7, every other _school_ day I mean, and we're starting today so I gotta hurry."

"Oooooh. I see… Did ya leave me anything?"

"Yeah, your potpie's on the counter. Just go get it," I say offhandedly while still watching the game.

"Aww, won't you get it for me? Pwweeaase." Russel moves closer and runs his hand up my arm while grinning seductively at me.

"Dude, stop that… you're freaking me out," I snap as I shake my arm loose.

Smiling, Russel just knocks me in the shoulder and turns around, walking into the kitchen, calling over his back, "Yeah yeah, you know I'm just playin' around."

"yeah," I whisper to myself.

Russel's always been that way, just playin' jokes like that all the time. I used to, too, but _now… now _it just feels wrong.

A/N: Ok, that's the end of that chapter. I know it's longer than usual, but that should be cause for rejoicing not crying. I hope you don't mind too much the fact that Ed's personality is a tad different, as in he's not such a raving control freak! He's just a lot softer, and thinks more… he's not as impulsive, but I think this kind of Ed is a relief. Well, the next part up is called Private Lessons and we're gonna get some intimate moments so I hope you want me to write more. ….. You know I'd be spurred on to type faster if I got some opinions on whether or not you cared for what I've written so far. Well, till next time… have fun doing whatever it is that you do.


	4. Private Lessons

**Disclaimer: …. Just read the first few chapters. Whatever it says there is what I'm saying right here…..**

A/N: Ok, let's get this party started! This'll get a bit more mystery to it, but it'll soon resolve itself in a chapter or two. Oh, and I'm gonna start putting who's POV (point of view) I'm using cause it changes occasionally so that we can get a better perception on everyone's feelings… k, then, here we go!

_Private Lessons_

After arriving at his classroom for the third time that day I softly open the door and step inside.

"Sensei? Uh… Sensei, are you here?" I pause as I listen for a response and when none greets me I decide that, since I _was_ ten minutes early, he apparently hadn't arrived yet.

Something gleamed on the wall from the other side of his desk. My curiosity piqued, I slide around it into a place so dangerous only teachers dare enter the horrid space! Oh no! Behind the teacher's desk, you'll die! MWAHAHA! Just Kidding! Stepping in front of the glinting glass I see that it's a certificate, he has several of them back here. One for graduation, Mastery in English, Japanese, Mathematics, and World History, as well as a certificate proclaiming his graduation from the most prestigious university in Japan.

"Amazing isn't it?" A voice slides past my right ear, coming from a figure I hadn't even been aware was present.

I spin around and my nose brushes his chest because of his unexpectedly close proximity. I begin to blush furiously as I realize just _how_ close he is. Thankfully, he's peering amusedly at his certificates and doesn't see my rosy face.

"You never would have thought that a person from such an elite class would end up teaching, would you?"

Smiling down at me he pushes me around his desk and to a seat in the front row.

Unable to stop myself I burst out, "Why are you teaching then, Sensei?"

"Because I couldn't stay in the military," he replies somewhat sadly.

"You were in the military!" I exclaim brightly.

Laughing quietly, but still with that hint of bitterness, as if a bad memory had touched his mind and contaminated it he looked up at the ceiling and his lips quirked in a soft half smile. "Yes, I wanted to save the world, but I decided that I should start with my own country first, that's where you kids come in." He glances at me and smirks. "You are the future after all…" He frowns down at the floor and his eyes show saddened shadows hiding beneath the otherwise clear surface. He seems to have forgotten my presence. "It's amazing how one person can change your life so drastically," he whispers in hushed pain.

Without thinking I blurt, "Who…"

Shaking his head, he snaps back to the present and conjures his mask back into place, hiding his troubled feelings. Clearing his throat he says smiling, "Well, that's enough about me. We'll start with simple things that you'll use every day here."

Putting on my 'game-face for learning' I suppress all the hundreds of questions swimming around in my head, and concentrate on the lessons before me. After two hours of grueling tedious everyday phrases and such Sensei ends the tutoring and stands up to put his pencil back in his desk drawer.

Sighing he grins down at me and admits, "Well, though you're a slow learner, because of your constant questions, you're a good one. Once you've learned something you don't forget it, and that's _a lot _more than I can say for most of my students."

"Thank you, I mean, arigato, Sensei," I grin in return as I remember to speak in his native tongue, although I know full well that he can speak English as well if not better than me.

Ruffling my hair he responds, "It's been a pleasure, now, go home. And I expect to see you again at 7:00 on Wednesday, and I will forewarn you that I have **never** been early or late for anything in my entire life. I am quite punctual and so…" he points a slender finger at me, "**don't** be late!"

Grinning wickedly, I salute and shout, "YES, SIR!" before turning on my heel in a graceful 'about-face' and striding confidently out the door.

**Mustang's POV**

'_What a strange kid… Ha! This is going to be an interesting year!'_

After quickly putting away the tools I had used to instruct Edward I pick up my briefcase and glare menacingly at the offending paperwork lying atop my desk. Turning from it, I _forget _that it's supposed to be graded by tomorrow and walk out of my room, whistling softly to myself as I go.

Striding down the silent halls, I begin to feel uncomfortable as my shoes make sharp, slapping sounds against the hard marble floors. I hate the dark and I hate being alone, ever since I was a small child I've feared being alone. But even though I fear loneliness I can't bring myself to get close to anyone… not again.

I've been with my share of women, and many other men's share as well, but I've never told them anything about me, especially not my past dreams of the military. I don't know why I told that child, a mere boy, but it just slipped out.

'_Oh well. Can't win 'em all.'_

I slide the entrance doors to the side and begin to step out, but the instant the black rubber sole of my shoe touches the somber gray cement beneath me, the clouds above let loose their torrents of tears.

In one quick instant I'm thrown backwards in my mind to five years ago. I was eighteen and the weather was just like this. On that deadly night the heavens cried. They poured down their sorrow upon man's vile head and berated us for our sins.

As rain forms in my eyes and pours down my already wet cheeks I think that it's funny that I would say that I pour rain, while the heavens cry tears. _'Isn't it odd that I would get them backwards? …No. … I am abandoned and disgusting. I'm something to be feared and condemned to the deepest bowels of hell, while heaven has remained pure and untainted. I've broken hearts, too many to count, I've spilt blood… I have committed the deepest sin possible… murder. Yes, I've killed… killed many, though I can still remember each and every one of their faces as they twisted in unspeakable pain and agony. Those haunted faces have never left my mind. …… I'm not to be trusted. I …' _

"SENSEI! Sensei, are you alright? Get up! Sensei, please, can you hear me?" A voice sweet, though laced with fear, calls out to me and I reach for it.

Prying my lead-filled eyes open I focus on the shouting figure hovering above me.

"Edward?" My voice comes out, and although it is quiet and strained I know he has heard me because he abruptly stops shouting and relief washes over his dripping face.

As I take in my surroundings I realize that I am lying on my back in the middle of the concrete parking lot. My entire body is drenched, apparently because of my current position in a huge puddle, and I begin to shake uncontrollably as the cold seeps through my clothes and wraps its icy hands around my skin.

**Edward's POV**

As his body begins to shake I pull off my school jacket and place it over him, it's just as soaked as the rest of Mustang-san's clothes, but … maybe it'll help, if even a little. The rain instantly creeps through my undershirt and I begin to tremble as well.

Gently pulling Mustang-san up, I place one of his arms over my shoulders and sling my arm around his waist. Once I have a firm and steady hold on him I grab his briefcase and ask him where his car is. After finding the correct black car I lean him against the frame of it for support as I release him to search his pants pockets for the keys. I blush furiously as several unwanted thoughts find their way in to my slightly feverish brain. Retrieving the cold ring of keys I pull my hand from his person and unlock the car. I gently nudge Mustang-san into the backseats, where he lies down, and then run forward to jump in and settle myself in the driver's position.

Turning around a bit I ask, "Sensei? Where do you live?… I'll take you home."

A/N: And that's it for tonight, I'll give you more stuff later. And you can expect some startling reactions and a bit of humorous misunderstandings. And what this? Jealousy? By the way, yes, Roy is 23 years old, only 6 years older than Ed. I'm sorry for those of you who are gonna be like, 'oh but he's soo much older than that.' Well, here's what I say in return, 'it's my story dammit and I wanna make him young, hot, 'n sexy. If you wanna make him old then you do it in your own story, with your own time! Humph' (pouts) And sorry bout the whole 'heaven cries and I pour' part said by Mustang. I knew what I was trying to say, but I don't think it came out quite as I clear as I'd hoped…. Oh well. (sigh)

_The following are my comments to certain reviewers, look for your name!_

**RejectedAndLoved: Basketball's my favorite sport too! I wish you guys good luck, stay undefeated! And I finished HP 6 a long time ago, took me three days WOO HOO, so you can email me and talk to me about it all you want. I'd be glad to discuss the books with ya. Here's a bit of information, the 4th one, Goblet of Fire, is my favorite one! Then, the 5th and 3rd, which both come in second place. Can't decide which I like more. The 6th one came in close third place… just loved it! And I really really really love your reviews cause they're long so, naturally, I just love em! (grin)**

**Diamondprincess2006: I hadn't read my own story in a while and I thought that Roy was an English teacher too, but behold, when I reread it I discovered that I made him the Japanese teacher… boy was I shocked. I kinda had to laugh at myself cause authoresses shouldn't forget their own characters' details so easily… that was my bad!**

Yarg! I'm gonna get caught if I stay up much longer, so, sorry to those of you I didn't respond to. I THANK YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND LOVE for reviewing me, but I value my life so I'm gonna have to call it quits tonight. See ya all next time, till then, have fun!


	5. Mustang's Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, but the story's mine… ALL MINE!**

A/N: I'm so so sorry that I haven't written in 6 days! I mean, I usually put up a new chapter every 2 or 3 days, but I was out of town and then I tried to update last night and my computer froze and erased everything I'd written. Soooo, now I'm rewriting the whole damn thing! ARG, THAT MADE ME SO MAD! Well, hope you enjoy it.

_Mustang's Home_

Turning around a bit I ask, "Sensei? Where do you live?… I'll take you home."

His eyes glance up and he squints in an attempt to concentrate better. "What? I… uh… I live at the Ayane Condos."

"Which condo?"

"109... Do you know how to get there," I ask without thinking. My mouth is on autopilot while my mind wanders elsewhere. I hardly notice as Edward drives down the numerous dark streets towards my home, and I don't even blink as he opens the backdoor and helps me out. I continue to watch in a daze as he leads me into my own home and pushes me down onto my couch.

I noticed that Sensei wasn't paying complete attention to what was going on, and after pushing him down on the couch I leave the room, to backtrack into his freakishly clean kitchen. I browse through all of his cabinets and drawers until I find a cup, a spoon, and the odd looking tea.

"What the hell kind of tea is this," I ask incredulously as I glare at the item in my hand.

It took me a whole five minutes to locate it. It's a foreign tea so it's not like the stuff I've previously drank in America. And I never would have found the can full of the tea… _stuff_ if Russel hadn't shown it to me before.

I stare at the back of the can in confusion. Walking back into the living room with it in hand, I approach Mustang quietly, and kneeling down in front of him I poke his knee, to get his attention.

Blushing slightly from embarrassment I stutter, "Umm, Sensei… I can't read the instructions on this can, it's in Japanese."

Mustang's coal-like eyes come into focus, and my breath catches in my throat as his steel gaze pierces me like hot iron. Suddenly, he lunges forward! As he pins me to the ground fear shoots through my veins on electric waves. My face twists and I squeak from the slight pain as his fingernails dig into my wrists, drawing blood which runs down my arms and down his slender fingers.

Upon hearing my exclamation of pain his eyes lose their mad fire and become scared and more than a little confused. Pulling away from me in haste and sitting with his back against his black couch, he covers his eyes with his trembling hands.

My own gasping is overwhelmed by the sound of Mustang's dry sobs. His heart is beating so rapidly and hard that I can see it pounding against the restricting material of his shirt. Pulling myself together, I crawl forward and reach out to gently take his hands away from his face.

My voice trembles, but I continue anyway. "Sensei? … Sensei, are you ok? What's wrong? Sensei?"

Without answering me he licks his lips and then falls forward against me. His head rests comfortably on my shoulder and against my sensitive throat. His fingers twist desperately in the thin cloth covering my back, and I can't help wrapping my arms comfortingly around his larger form. We continue to sit in silence until his tears have stopped and his trembling has subsided.

His voice is muffled because he's speaking into my shoulder, but I still manage to catch every word he says. "Edward… I'm… I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I…" He trails off as he pulls away and grabs my wrists. I flinch in pain and he quickly loosens his strong grip. For several long seconds he stares at the torn flesh and the dripping crimson. Breathing out sharply he laments, "God, Edward, I'm so sorry."

He slowly stands up and slides his hands slightly above my sliced wrists. Pulling me up, he grabs my hand and leads me down the short hallway to his bathroom. Motioning for me to sit on the counter, he turns and rummages through his cabinets and pulls out ointment and a few bandages. I hold out my arms, palm side up, as he gently rubs the disinfectant on my cuts and wraps the white bandages around them.

"Edward, you should go home now. I'll drive you…" Turning to leave, he motions with his hand for me to follow him. "Come on."

Even after all that's just transpired I don't want to leave him. "But Sens…" I'm quickly cut off as he slaps his hand over my mouth. I take one look at his face and realize that I shouldn't say any more.

Hopping down off the counter I follow him out of the bathroom, back down the hall, and into the living room. I bend down and pick up my backpack off the ground, and turn around to leave, only to be stopped by the sight of my Sensei staring at the tea can laying dejectedly on the floor.

"Did you say that you couldn't read the instructions," he inquires, as though just now hearing me.

Surprised by his question I stutter, "Y… yes."

He jerks his head backward in a beckoning motion to get me to move closer. "Come here, I'll show you." When I hesitate to move he grins and jokes, "Come on. You can trust me. I won't hurt you." His grin is quickly dropped as he realizes the irony in what he has just said.

Sensing his rapidly forming depression, I hastily step over beside him and softly command, "Sensei, show me."

I drop my backpack back onto the floor and sit down on the couch. As Sensei drops down beside me I feel myself longing to be closer to him again. Completely unaware of my feelings, he holds out the instructions and we slowly, but surely work through them. I decipher all of the foreign characters and whenever I got stuck I would enlist Sensei's assistance.

At one point I could have sworn it said, '_pour the pee in the glass and enjoy.' _That made absolutely no sense at all so, I asked Sensei. When I told him what I thought it said he burst out laughing.

_ (love-boy mode) I LOVE his laugh! Damn, he's soooo cool! To hell if he's a guy. If you're that hot it doesn't matter what sex you are! (end love-boy mode)_

"Edward, it says _tea _not _pee_… You're such a dork," he states, still chuckling to himself and wiping stray tears of mirth from the corners of his dark eyes.

"Sorry, can't be helped. I am who I am. Deal with it." I grin up at Sensei as he still tries to suppress his laughter.

" 's ok, Ed, it's a common mistake," he attempts at being civil.

Well, though I appreciate his help in trying to make me feel better, I can still hear the underlying sarcasm in his remark.

Glancing at the clock he turns back to me with a resigned look on his flawless face. "Well, Ed, that's all of the instructions. You should definitely go home now, we've had nearly four hours of lessons."

Snapping my head up in alarm I shriek, "WHAT! What time is it?"

Peering at me in confusion he slowly answers, "It's nearly 11:00. Why? What's wro…"

"Oh, damn! Russel doesn't know where I am. He's gonna be so pissed! Do you have a phone?"

Scrambling off the couch, I run haphazardly in the direction his finger is pointing. Raking the phone off the hook, I quickly dial Russel's cell number.

On the second ring a voice answers worriedly, "Hello? Who's this?"

Rushing, trying to explain before he blows up, I plow forward, "Russel, it's me, Ed, I …"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" I never got a chance to finish as he stamped all over the rest of my sentence.

"Russel, I told you I was at tutoring," I explain.

"I know. I went to your classroom when you didn't show up after 9:00 and you weren't there. So, I've been out here searching in the freezing rain for hours!" He manages to grind out the last sentence with particular venom.

"Why didn't you call me," I reason.

"YOUR CELL WAS OFF!"

Sheepishly, "oh… oops. That's my bad."

"You think?" he snaps. " You didn't answer me. Where are you?"

"Umm…" '_Should I tell him?… Of course he's my best friend, he'll understand.' _"I'm at Mustang-san's house."

Slight pause and then my ear drums explode with, "WHAT!"

"You know, if you keep screaming in my ear like that, I'll be deaf by morning."

Completely ignoring my snide remark he continues. "What are you doing at a teacher's house. He's like.. I don't know, 23, I think. How do you know he's not a pedophile," he demands.

"Sensei! A pedophile? … I doubt that."

From behind me I hear a loud crash. When I turn around I'm greeted by the sight of a shaking Mustang lying on his back, on the floor, with a tipped over chair beneath him. Sitting up, he rubs his head cutely and stutters, "p… pedophile. What the…? I am most certainly NOT!"

"Ai, Sensei, I know." Turning back to Russel on the phone I accuse, "Now look what you've done. You made him fall out of his chair."

"Good! Maybe it'll knock some sense into him," he huffs angrily.

"Argg, Russel, I'll be home in a few minutes so, I'll talk to you then."

"Oh, no you don't. I've already gotten his address off the internet, and I'm on my way over. So, get ready and I'll be there in three minutes."

Before I can say more he hangs up the phone, and so I walk over to Sensei and pull him up from the floor. Glancing up and down his damp form I remark, "Not to boss you around or anything, Sensei, but I think you should go change into some dry clothes."

"Huh?" He inspects himself quickly and then does the same to me. "Oh… good idea. What about you? You can borrow a shirt from me, I don't think you could get in my pants…"

I blush furiously as I think about the possibilities he has just unwittingly introduced. He certainly didn't mean it that way, but… I sure would like him to!

As Sensei comes back into the room he throws me a dry towel and a huge white t-shirt, and as we peel off our shirts I glance over at the man beside me. My eyes go wide as I take in his soft skin and hard, chiseled chest and abdomen. It's amazing what a contradiction this man is. Creamy white skin, unflawed, and strong, well built muscles rippling beneath its surface. Quickly turning away, before I either start drooling uncontrollably or pounce on him, I pull the shirt over my head. Taking my jacket back from Sensei and grabbing my discarded muscle-shirt off of the floor, I shove them down into my backpack.

Waving good bye to Sensei, I dart outside, through the pounding rain, and into the passenger seat of Russel's black car.

A/N: THERE! I finished it without my computer erasing it again. WOO HOO! I'll tell you now that there will be a total of 12 chapters, so there's still several left. To give you a bit of what's to come I'll inform you that an argument breaks out between… you guessed it… Russel and Ed. Guess we'll see some emotions comin' out pretty strongly. I can't tell you what else is gonna happen in the story cause then that'd just be no fun, am I right? Well, I hope you guys like it so far. Love the reviews by the way, thanks so much for taking the time to talk to me. (grins)

**People Reviewers: **

**Sqiferfan: Sorry that my story was stilted at the beginning, didn't mean to disappoint ya, or anybody for that matter. Thanks for telling me though, I'll try to pay more attention to it, but I just plain get lazy sometimes … hee hee my bad!**

**Fading Wind: Please don't faint, it's unhealthy. And then of course you wouldn't be able to read the rest of my story. (pouts) what a tragedy that'd be!**

**Alchemist X: Hey, quit guessing what's gonna happen next…. (thinks to self) _how does she know these things? (_Just kidding, guess away. It's fun to read your predictions.)**

**RejectedAndLoved: you never emailed me… (cries) so sad.. (sigh) guess I'll let it slide. Well, if you ever do face the Zumwalt team again, I'll be rooting for you. 'GO TEAM GO!' Thanks for the long review, it was tons of fun as always!**

**Finalfantasy-child: I'm glad you saw Joy Luck Club, I barely remember it also, but I do know that I liked it. All I remember is some babies dying so, you know we both remember the death in that film… don't know that that's a good thing.**

To the rest of you I thank ya for reviewing, but I didn't have anything to comment on back to you… sorry. (bows) Latter, my awesome readers!


	6. To Argue

**Disclaimer: ………………………………... Don't own……….. Fullmetal Alchemist!**

A/N: Apparently I've been spelling Russel wrong… it's supposed to be spelled like this, Russell, with two L's… oh well, sorry to any of you who noticed.

_To Argue_

Russell's eyes land on me in apparent disapproval before turning to stare out the front window as he drives us towards our home. I know he's angry because his jaw is clenched shut and his fingers are turning a ghostly white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"Why?" His voice slices through the air scathingly, leaving in its wake a feeling of angered tension.

Jumping in my seat, I turn to glance at my agitated driver. "Huh? Why what?"

Without taking his eyes off the road he clarifies, "Why were you at his house? What were you doing?"

Running my fingers through my hair I reply, "Well, we were at the school and then lessons were over so I left. Then, when I got outside and was half way home it started raining so, I turned around to go back and give Mustang-san my umbrella. But just as I reached the school I caught sight of him…." I twist the ends of a lock of silky hair worriedly before continuing. "He was collapsed on the ground."

For the first time since we started driving Russell looks at me and his eyes are wide with surprise. "What? Why?"

"I… don't know." I chew my bottom lip absently as my thoughts rush to the image burned in my mind of Mustang's previously prone figure lying on the wet gravel. His face was drained of all color and the rain was sliding down that thin face, looking like tears. The anguish in my heart then couldn't be described in mere words now, for it was only present a moment before his confused eyes had somehow pulled themselves open. And when he said my name I thought that the clouds would part and angels would descend to sing for me… I'd never felt so relieved in my entire life.

"Where is it?" A rough voice interrupts my inner thoughts and rudely brings me back to Earth.

"eh?"

"Where's your umbrella?"

'_Umbrella? Who cares where my umbrella is.' "Outside, on the ground at school… I guess. I dropped it when I ran to help Mustang-san. It never even crossed my mind again until just now… I was too busy taking him home."_

"You were at his house for two hours! What the hell were you doing," he accuses angrily.

A bit irritated at Russell's snappy attitude I answer back with a bit more force in my voice than usual. "Well, I thought I'd make him tea, but it took me forever to find the damn stuff…" I frown out at the dark sky. "Then, I couldn't even read the instructions . So, I went and asked Mustang-san and he…" I trail off as I realize that that isn't exactly something I should share.

Seeming to since my frustration Russell presses on. "What? He what?"

Just then we pull into the parking lot, and I, sensing my chance, jump out of the car and race for the apartment. I don't want to tell Russell, but I know that if he catches me I'll have to. The reality that I can't run from him forever doesn't seem to enter my tumultuous mind for even a second as I run.

I launch myself up the stairs outside the apartment and when I reach the door I try desperately to unlock it as I hear swift footsteps behind me. Frantically, I try to slam the door shut, but Russell is too close and he's several inches taller and pounds heavier than me.

I fall to the floor in a tangle as he tackles me. Sitting on top of my stomach he reaches back and slams the door shut. Then, he grabs my wrists and pins my arms to my sides, at this lightning attacks my nerves and I flinch in pain. He frowns in confusion at my reaction and glances down to discover the source of my distress. "What the…" I try unsuccessfully to pull away as he grabs my arms and hastily unwraps the, slightly pink, bandages.

I hear him take in a sharp breath as my fresh wounds are revealed. His dark eyes snap upwards and try to catch my evading golden ones… _'I'll look anywhere, but at him right now. Don't look. Don't look.'_

Grabbing my chin he forcefully turns my head back towards him and silently commands my attention. Finally surrendering, I look up into his face and wish I hadn't. His lips are turning a livid white and his eyes dance like black flame.

"Ed… did he do this?" His voice comes out in a hoarse whisper that sends shivers down my spine, and I hesitate before nodding so slightly it wouldn't have even been noticed if it wasn't being looked for.

I _knew _it was coming. I just _knew_ it. I knew it, but my ears weren't prepared for the terrible onslaught that was thrown upon them by Russell's loud voice. As his torrent of questions, and accusations, and stream of taboo names for Mustang-san rang in my head I steadily became defensive of Sensei and angry with Russell.

Without thinking I shout above the cacophony of sounds emitting from Russell's furious lips, "Because I LOVE HIM!"

Instantaneously, all sounds die. Nothing is heard, except for the sound of Russell gasping for breath.

"You WHAT?" He didn't shout, but his voice held so much more weight than if he had. I was almost afraid of him.

Hesitantly, but calmly I reply, "I said, I love him." It feels good to finally admit it to someone, as well as myself.

"But… how can you? But… I …" he sputters.

Without another word Russell gets up off me and drunkenly stumbles his way into our bedroom. I watch in confusion through the doorway as he falls down onto his bed and curls himself into a ball.

"Russell? … Russell?" When he doesn't respond I get up and enter the bedroom as well. I think about talking to him, but he looks like he's had enough of me right now. So, I grab a clean pair of boxers and strip myself completely, dropping the wet clothes on the floor as I walk into the bathroom.

I turn on the hot water and wash away all the grime from the concrete outside. When I step out of the shower all of the chill that had previously set into my skin was replaced by the warmth from the steamy room. But when I walk into our bedroom again the warmth suddenly evaporates as I realize that Russell hasn't moved from his curled position.

"Russell, your clothes are wet. If you don't take 'em off you'll get sick."

"Like you care." It was whispered, but it stung as if he'd slapped me.

Growling I snap, "Fine, Russell, be that way. I'll undress you myself cause I _do_ care."

Reaching down I collect Russell's cold form into my arms, and I pull off his drenched shirt and pants. As I stretch for his boxers his hand shoots out and grabs mine.

"Don't," he threatens.

I shake his hand away and look down at his huddled form. "Russell, if you don't, I will. Now get up and change those boxers," I command.

Russell slowly pulls away from me and sluggishly stumbles to his drawer, where he pulls out a fresh pair and changes while still shaking from the cold. I throw a towel at him and he dries the rest of his body.

After we climb into bed my thoughts continue to center around Russell's strange behavior, but they soon turn to Sensei as I slip off to dream.

As I slowly wake up I feel warmth on my skin from the sun leaking through a crack in the blinds beside my bed.

'_Sunlight? … SHIT!'_

My eyes fly open and a quick glance only proves that I'm late for my first basketball practice with my new team! Leaping down from my top bunk I reach to wake up Russell, but when my hand meets nothing except empty air and abandoned bed sheets, I scream in anger.

I grab my clothes off the dresser and race down the apartment hall, pulling on my shirt and pants as I go. By sprinting down the sidewalks I finally manage to make it to school just as the bell for second period rings. Spotting Russell's bleached hair bobbing in the crowd as it makes its way to the second class causes my stomach to burn and my insides to twist.

Being the irrational nit-wit that I am I speed towards him and clench my fists while yelling, "RUSSELL, YOU BASTARD!"

Without a moments pause I throw my hand forward and my fist collides with Russell's hard jaw, causing him to fly backwards and topple to the ground in a messy heap. The skin on my knuckles splits open and blood streams out just like its doing from the corner of Russell's mouth.

Jumping up, Russell tackles me to the cement and we trade blows. Between each fist that connects with my face and body I hear Russell screaming, "Why? Why him? Why him DAMN IT! WHY?"

I feel hands grab me from behind and I barely manage to make out other forms clutching at Russell's twisting body. They pull us apart, and though I don't try to get at Russell, the arms pull me back against a firm chest and hold me tightly in place.

Tilting my head backwards I see Sensei's jaw tantalizingly close to my lips, and completely forgetting about Russell, I subtly lean back into the restraining embrace.

I'm roughly jerked back to reality as Russell screams at Mustang-san, "Get off him! Get YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HIM!"

Sucking in my breath through grit teeth I screech back, "Shut Up, Russell. GOD, I HATE YOU!"

Russell's head jerks back as if I had physically slapped him. His reaction was so forceful that I even looked down at my hand to make sure it hadn't actually hit him on its own accord. His huge stone eyes stare at me in utter disbelief as silent tears race down his pale cheeks. Swiping at the offending droplets Russell jumps up and runs away from me, stumbling as he goes because he can't see where he's headed for the tears.

I reach out my hand towards his retreating form. "Russell, WAIT, Please! I didn't… I… RUSSELL!"

I try to run after him, but Mustang holds me back. "Wait, Ed, don't. Just leave him alone for a bit."

Confused I stammer, "What?… no.. NO! I WON'T! It's all my fault. He's mad at me because I'm in love with…" I slap a hand over my running mouth before the confession can slip. Sensei raises an eyebrow at my obvious evasion, but before he can ask anything I push myself away and run after Russell.

Going on pure instinct I race out of the school grounds and down numerous streets. Finally, I come to a complete stop. Closing my eyes, I sigh as the poignant memories rush through my mind and cause tears to well up and threaten to fall from my golden lashes. Refusing to release the little water demons, I roughly wipe them away with the back of my hand.

Taking notice of my surroundings, I see that I'm alone in an old town square. In the center is a huge water fountain where ribbons of water fall out of overhanging copper clouds. It then runs down two steel lovers causing their exposed metal skin to glimmer and sparkle. The stream of water makes the immortal figures seem to move in a never ending dance only experienced between two in love. Rounding the beautiful masterpiece, I'm shocked to find Russell sitting on the edge of the magnificent structure, staring down at his shaking hands.

A/N: Aaaannndddd that's it for today. Hope you liked it. Ah, Ed and Russell were fighting (tears up and starts pouting). Can't believe I did that. Bad lady, BAD! (bonks self on head) Well, what's new with me? I've got my license, YAY! But, my car's brakes are kinda shifty, but they work, and that's all that matters…. Right? I met a cute guy at a birthday party yesterday night… ahhh so cute! (blushes) Oh well, not much I can do about it since we live in two different towns… (sigh) Ok, next chappie will be called To Confess and Crash… it's up to your imagination what's gonna happen, just kidding. Actually it's up to MY imagination, but you're free to fantasize!

**Reply to Reviews**

**Lol: Thanks, I thought the, "you can't get in my pants' thing was funny too. (grin) You've got a good sense of humor… keep that, it'll get ya just about anything!**

**Alchemist X: Was my chapter long enough this time? I'm sorry to say that it was the longest chapter that I'll ever have for this story… I'm so sorry. (weeps) I apologize, I never want to disappoint my readers, but the story's already written.**

**NarutosGirl52: They aren't speaking English. I don't know where I said they were, but they aren't. Maybe you got confused about Ed. See, he's from America, so that's why he speaks English and he's learning Japanese. Ed and Russell met in America, when Russell went there as an exchange student two years before this story…. So sorry if I confused you , that wasn't my intention. (bows)**

**FadingWind: I'm glad you liked Mustang falling off his chair and being called a pedophile… guess he probably is. But sorry that it isn't under humor, I could only choose two genres so I just went for Drama and Romance… my bad. Do you really live in Hong Kong? That's sooooo awesome… I'm from Texas, United States. (I read your profile so that's how I know where you live)**

**Abcabcs: Dude, trumpets are awesome! I hope you're having fun with marching band this year. We've already started and boy is it hot down here… like to kill us all in this heat. HP 6 was sooo awesome! Oh well, thanks for reading my story!**

**RejectedAndLoved: I read your email and I emailed you back… hope you got it. Thanks for reading me, and reviewing me, it was just as fun as always! (grin)**

**Shingo-sama: Thanks for the COOKIE! I LOVE COOKIES!**

**EVERYONE THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. To Confess and Crash

**Disclaimer: I don't own… aw to hell with it, READ THE FIRST 6 CHAPTERS' DISCLAIMERS!**

**Warning: This chapter's got a little bit of some make-out scenes and stuff, sooooo if you're too young to be reading that please don't… I don't wanna be the reason you loose some remaining innocence or whatever the heck, course if you didn't like that stuff I don't know why you'd be reading a shonen-ai story in the first place. If you are willing and prepared for any and all boy-on-boy hottness FULL STEAM AHEAD! **

A/N: Here ya go peoples, the next chappie is up! WOO HOO! I'm trying to stick to typing this thing up cause school starts this coming Monday, Aug. 22, and then I'll be getting REALLY busy. See, I'll be in school from 8:00-3:45 and then directly after that I've got marching band from 4:00-6:20 or so, and then I gotta drive home, and then supper, and then homework, and THEN I'll have time to type. Don't worry, at the very very least I'll post every weekend, but I'm pretty sure I can still belt it in and update every 3 days or so. So cheer for me.

_To Confess and Crash_

**Russell's POV**

"Russell?" A small quivering voice pervades my tumultuous thoughts. Looking up I sight Ed standing not too far from me. Gasping, I try to get up and run again, but he dashes forward and grabs my hand. Pushing me back down, he stands over me with his hands pressing down on my shoulders, to keep me in place.

"Russell, I'm so sorry." Falling down on his knees in front of me, he bows his head in shame and drops his arms from my shoulders. "I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. I was just angry. Russell…" He looks me straight in the face as he continues earnestly. "I love you more than anything in the world." My eyes widen and my heart races in hope, but it is quickly stilled when Ed confesses, "You're my best friend. I love you like a brother. I… I'm so sorry," he breaks off.

I want to scream in anger_. 'Why can't he love me instead? Why did he have to fall for _**that**_ guy? There's no way in Heaven or Hell that I could compete with him. But, as the saying goes, 'If you really love someone, you've got to let 'em go.''_

Taking a deep breath, I relax and put on my best smile. Reaching down, I lightly grasp his chin and tilt his face up towards me, smiling sweetly the entire time. "It's ok, Ed. I'm sorry for insulting Mustang-san. To make up for my rude behavior I'll…" _'deep breaths, Russell, deep breaths.' _"… I'll help you get him… Deal?"

I watch in amazement as Ed's face goes from depressed, to quizzical, to absolutely radiant in less than ten seconds. Jumping up, he throws his arms around me in a tight embrace, and unfortunately, the force of his lunge knocks us both backwards, into the freezing fountain. Surfacing, he laughs happily and pulls me up, and together we race back to the school and our apartment to change our again soaked clothes.

As 7th period ends Ed and I rush to our lockers and then straight home to rest.

**Ed's POV**

The instant I walk in the door I spot a big patch of sunlight on the floor from the glass sliding doors that lead to our small, but cozy, balcony. Abandoning my backpack on one of the chairs in the room, I lay on the ground in the center of the sun spot, and curl up like a tiny kitten. Playfully purring at Russell, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

An hour later I slowly begin to awaken, seconds at a time. Turning over, I notice that Russell has fallen asleep on the couch, and quietly, so as not to wake him, I get to my feet and grab a pen and piece of paper. After leaving a short note, I grab his car keys from the table, and silently leave the apartment. As I drive to Mustang-san's apartment I think of all the different ways I could confess to him. Pulling into the parking lot, I realize that I have absolutely no idea what to say, but the next thing I know I'm knocking on his door and waiting for him to answer.

Before I can collect all of my thoughts the door pulls open and there stands my Sensei, wearing only a pair of blue jeans, his beautiful ebony eyes widened in confusion.

"Ed? We don't have lessons today," he says while still trying to discern my reason for appearing before him.

"I…I know, Sensei, but…I wanted to talk to you," I stammer and stare down at my sneakers, waiting for him to tell me to go home.

"Come in." A gruff reply, but an unexpected and welcomed one none the less.

I glance up quickly and stare at his back as he walks back into his room. He sits down on the couch and motions for me to do the same with a wave of his hand. I shake my head and continue to stand, nervously switching feet and clasping and unclasping my perspiring hands.

"Well?" An elegant eyebrow rises in demand of a response.

"Umm… Sensei, first I wanted to… apologize for fighting with Russell this morning. And… he said he was sorry for saying such things to you, but…I…"

"This morning…" he interrupts.

I stop rambling and look across to Sensei, waiting for him to finish what he was going to say.

"This morning you said he was mad because you were in love. But… may I inquire as to who it is? And why would he be upset by that? Is this person in whom you've entrusted your heart, forgive me… are they unworthy? Distrustful?

Startled by his question, I step back and stutter, "W…what? I… I" I'm at a loss for words and without a second thought I close the short distance between us. Leaning down, I lock our mouths together in a bruising kiss. I grab his arms and try to pull him closer, but Sensei firmly pushes me back.

"Ed, what? Wha…" His eyes flit back and forth across my face in confusion.

"Sensei, I'm in love with you. _That's_ why Russell yelled at you. _That's_ why he was mad at me, but … I can't help it. Please… don't send me away," I plead.

A sob escapes my lips as my legs collapse. I end up on my knees between Sensei's open legs, and I duck my head and cover my face in embarrassment.

After several tense minutes, in which Sensei controlled his raging thoughts, he slid down off the couch and wrapped his arms around me. Lifting my chin, he pulls my hands away from my tear-stained face, and bringing his face forward, licks the tender entry between my lips. Parting them slightly, I allow him to dive in further. His kiss is feather soft, feeling like white wings dancing across the flesh of my mouth.

Pushing me backwards onto my back, Sensei gently straddles me and bends his head down to passionately kiss me once again, pulling and tugging urgently. His hands unbutton my shirt and pull it back to reveal my lithe chest and quivering stomach. His lips and tongue travel along my jaw and up and down my slender throat, sending bolts of pleasure through my veins. Arching my head back, I gasp as I give him more access to roam.

My hands twist frantically in his glossy hair as my desire mounts. I want so badly to have him, to touch, to claim, to… own every inch of his body and soul. I've never had this feeling of such passionate possessiveness before, but I'm brought to my ultimate euphoria as his tongue finds my sensitive stomach. As he bites into the soft flesh I cry out, "Sensei!"

Suddenly, I fall from my high sanctuary, my world of utter joy, as Sensei pulls back and looks away from me in shame. His cheeks flush as he says, "Ed, we… I can't do this. It isn't right." He quickly glances at the marks he's left behind on my pale skin before looking away again. "Ed, please… please leave."

The instant those words emerged from his lips I felt my whole world shatter. The air seemed to scream at me and my ears rang from the ferocity of it.

Quickly, I jump up and run out the door and into the car. Stepping on the gas pedal, I blindly steer away from his apartment, away from the man who had my heart and roughly, excruciatingly, ripped it to pieces and threw it away.

As the red, yellow, and green traffic lights dance along the water stained roads, taunting me with their ethereal glow, I try to clear my mind and eyes. Luck seems to be against me as the lights plot to turn red every time I approach them, but to keep from stopping my wild race I speed faster and faster to pass the urgent blood red circles.

Suddenly, from the side of my vision I see a ball of drenched fur rush out into the night's black street. Slamming on the brakes does nothing, but lock the steering wheel. I now have no control over the shuddering car as the worn tires skid across the black asphalt. As my car rams into the metal guard around the edge of the street I'm forcefully thrown through the front windshield, and all I can think of as I'm flying through the air is, _'I forgot to wear my seatbelt… oops.' _

My body hits the hard rock covered ground, and I gasp loudly as the jar grinds my teeth down into my tongue. Blood spurts from my open mouth and gushes down my chin as my body rolls several yards before finally coming to a stop.

Blinking up at the dripping sky, I hear nothing, see nothing, feel nothing… _think_ nothing, and I'm glad.

A/N: Well now, that wasn't too bad was it? Not too painful… except for Ed, was it? I hope you enjoyed the tad bit of physical contact goin on between our favorite characters, I know I did. (grin) Sorry, it's pretty grim right here at the ending, but I guess you'll just have to wait 3 more days and then read what's gonna happen next. The next chapter is called, _Hospital Rush_, pretty sure you can figure out what's gonna happen there… or can you? Let's see… I believe I said that there were gonna be 12 chapters in total, so, we've got 5 chapters more to go. Woo Hoo! I mean, oh no! I'm really gonna miss all you guys (sniff) you've all been so great. You know, reviewing me and all, sharing your life stories, (sniff and blow) and … and giving me cookies. I LOVE COOKIES, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS YOU GUYS! (girls, whatever) Oh, by the way, I finally got my car back from the shop, they were fixing the brakes, so now I can drive SAFELY to school. I've been driving everyday for summer marching band, but my brakes were dead, it's amazing I'm still alive, don't you think? Oh well, now I gotta reply to my reviewers!

P.s. I wish I could draw an awesome picture of these two guys for this fic, but although I can look at something and draw it pretty ok, I can't for the life of me, transfer the image in my head to the paper beneath my pencil…(sigh) oh well.

**Reviewing My Reviewers!**

**Mirai Maxwell: You're a new reader, I do believe. Welcome! (hug) I personally love AU fanfics as well, they're my personal favorites. I'm sooooo glad you love my fic and I want you to know that even though Roy is traumatized he still looks Beyond-godliness-SEXY! **

**Independent soul: Thanks, I do try to write descriptively… someone got on to me about my earlier chappies not being fluent enough, so, I'm trying really hard. Thanks for noticing… I WON'T LET YOU DOWN! I love Roy's eyes with the black flame, man it just turns me on imagining that.**

**Alchemist X: No, no, no it's not all typed up. It's all written in a journal of mine because during school, instead of paying attention, I either sleep or write my stories, but that's ok cause my teachers don't seem to care. And as long as I keep my grades all at A's my mom's happy, so, I just basically have to type the story up and then post it…. By the way I got a B this past year…. WAAAAHHH, I feel soooo bad! (just had to share that sad bit of info. with you, my reader buddy!)**

**NarutosGirl52: I'm glad you understand the whole language thing now, yet again, sorry I confused ya,… didn't mean to.**

**RejectedAndLoved: Thanks for reviewing me again, even though you've started school now. You don't have to email me again, it was fun reading the first one, but you're busy so don't worry about it. K? Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**The New Shinigami Hikari: Wow! We both played basketball and got first place at our tournaments! We must be twins! (grin) HaHA! I didn't play again cause I moved and then I had to choose between athletics and band, so, I chose band cause I can do all kinds of athletic things by myself at home, but I can't be a band all alone.**

**KawaiiEarBiter: I put that Ed doesn't like milk cause I'd read it in many many many fanfics so, I just assumed that there might have been something about it in one of the episodes I missed. Personally, I love milk, but you probly know that… and if you don't shame on you. You're supposed to be my best friend! Don't compare Ed to Voltorb…NO POKEMON, DAMMIT! And just cause you've already read this story from me before doesn't mean you can tell my other readers… that's cheating. (humph) And no I didn't like the Naruto flash vid, it was stupid… no offense. See ya at band, Babe!**

Those of you who didn't review… thanks for reading anyway. It's appreciated!


	8. Hospital Rush

**Disclaimer: I don't own… what anime is this?.. Oh right! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters associated with it, but the story and the original people are ALL MINE!**

_Hospital Rush_

A/N: I decided to post this chapter a bit early cause everybody reviewed me the night I put up the last one, so, I didn't see any point in waiting for more. Imagine my surprise when I woke up the next morning and had a stack of reviews, I was like… eh? WOW! THAT WAS FAST! I was sooo happy. (laugh) I actually clapped. Heh. On with the story now!

**Mustang's POV**

As Ed's pained eyes stare at me in confusion my stomach twists, and I want so badly to take back what I'd said… what I'd done. When he told me he loved me I should have turned him down, I never should have encouraged him. The only thing is…… I love him too… but… I'm a teacher, he's my student. I'm 23, he's 17. I could get fired, or worse… get him expelled, ruin his chance of ever making it any where, of ever being someone important….of ever being… happy? How could he have possibly been happy with me? … It's not plausible. I'll just have to suck it up and keep it inside. I'll do this _because_ I love him, not because I don't.

"Ed… please leave."

My heart screamed as I said those words, and as tears ran down his face I wanted to let loose as well, and the instant he was out the door… I did. Lying in the middle of my floor, nearly drowning in my own tears, I waited for the explosive call I knew Russell would send me. After twenty minutes and no call I began to wonder if something was wrong.

Deciding to call Russell myself and get it over with, as well as to check up on Ed, I went to my study and got out my list of all my students' personal information. As the phone rang I wiped the remaining tiny rivulets of water from my cheeks and cleared my throat, so that I'd be prepared with a calm voice.

" 'llo?"

"Russell? This is Mustang-san…"

I'm interrupted as Russell quickly asks, "How's Ed? Can I speak to him?"

My heart stops beating and I find myself gasping for air. Hastily thinking of something, I hurriedly reply, "He's sleeping right now. I just wanted to tell you that he'd be home a bit later tonight."

A pause on the other end of the phone leaves me anxiously wondering if he believes me, and silently wishing he'd hurry and leave so that I could go search for Ed. I can hear the irritation in his voice as he replies before hanging up. As soon as I hear the line disconnect I slam the phone back down on its hook. Rushing into my room, I grab an old gray t-shirt and pull it over my head, my previous shirt had been discarded somewhere during the earlier activities between Ed and I. I whip my coat off the hanger in the corner and thrust my arms through the holes while grabbing my keys and sprinting outside to jump into my awaiting car.

I speed wildly down the highway, going in the opposite direction of Ed's apartment. I have to guess every road to take because I apparently don't know where he's gone or where he was headed. I just hope I can find him in a better state than my mind is leading me to imagine.

I scan multiple back roads for any sign of him. Rounding a bend in the road, I groan loudly as I see Ed's crashed car molded into the metal railing. It was difficult for me to discern at first glance where the car ended and the railing began.

Quickly throwing my car into park off the road, I rush across the deserted street and to the driver's side door. Glancing in, I see no sign of Ed. Scanning quickly in panic, my eyes catch on the broken windshield. I suck in my breath through clenched teeth, causing a high pitched whistling sound to emit, before bolting over the railing and half running, half sliding, my way down to the bottom.

After regaining my balance I nearly step directly on Ed's completely exposed chest. Bending down, I worriedly check his prone form. His arms, chest, face, and I'm sure his legs too, are slashed numerous times. Scarlet ribbons of blood are trailing their hideous ways down his tortured flesh. His shirt is ripped to shreds and his jeans have huge torn holes all along the pant's legs. His eyes are closed and his breathing is short, tortured, and ragged. At this moment my heart felt as though someone held it in their hand and were squeezing it for all they were worth.

Quickly collecting his small fragile body in my arms, I walk back to my car and gently place him in the backseat. Flipping open my cell, I call both the emergency room and Russell to inform them of Ed's dangerous condition. As I speed through the rain towards the hospital I continue to take quick glances back at Ed's motionless body, and wish over and over again in my head that he'll be ok.

'_I don't care what god, what supreme deity does it, but someone… please, save him!'_

For the second time in two days I'm thrown back into a state of nostalgia. It was a cold night in the middle of February. It was 34 degrees Fahrenheit outside, just enough to keep the heavily falling precipitation rain, instead of a lighter snow or even ice. I was with the man I loved, the man who I had followed into the army. He was 20, I was 16. His dream was to save the world, mine was to be with him, but his dream soon became mine as well. I wanted to do anything and everything for him. I would have gladly given my life for him, and I fantasized about the day I would snatch him from the treacherous claws of death, then he'd be eternally grateful and fall in love with me… BUT… that wasn't to happen.

As fate would have it, on that cold night in February we were ambushed by the Krauts. Running, Maes Hughes and I, made it to the dense forests. As our battalion was slaughtered I screamed at Maes that we had to go back. We had to save our comrades. Turning away from him, I began to run back, but Maes's outstretched hand clamped down on my wrist and twirled me back around. Pushing me flat to the ground, he crouched over me protectively as the sound of metal struck the trees around us. After the hail of bullets turned in another direction we both stood up slowly and began to make our way silently away from the battle scene. It's too late for our friends.

Maes tenses and stops while throwing out his arm to push me behind his back. I can't think about anything except the feel of his body in front of me. Without thinking, I say loudly, too loudly, "Maes, I love you!"

As he swings around to face me I lean up and capture his lips with my own. His eyes widen in surprise as we hear the sound of a rifle not too far off.

His body lunges forward as the bullet pierces his back and stops in his heart. Blood spurts from his open mouth into mine, and as it flows over my tongue and streaks out past my lips and down my chin I fall down upon my knees holding his lifeless body in my trembling arms.

Silent tears make their way down my pale face. Gathering Maes's larger body in my arms, I make my way, as quickly as possible, back to the base. The rest of that night, and for several days and nights afterwards, nothing reached me. I walked around in a world of complete and solitary darkness… I don't remember anything that happened.

Snapping back to the present, I haphazardly pull into the emergency section of the hospital. As the nurses wheel Ed down the white tiled halls, I follow beside him, holding one of his sticky red hands. When we reach the cold metal doors to the operation room I am pushed back and away from Edward. Standing anxiously outside the room, I pace back and forth until I see Russell racing towards me. As he tries to pass me and enter the prohibited room I reach out and grab him by the shoulders.

In his frightened state he attempts to break away and continues to shriek incoherently at me. Shaking him by the shoulders, I get him to stop struggling, but I have to place a hand over his mouth to cease his constant slaughter of the Japanese language.

"Russell, I don't know his condition. He looked pretty bad to me, but Ed's strong… he'll pull through," I assure, more for myself than for the youth before me.

Wrenching himself away from me, he roughly grabs the front of my shirt and pulls me down to face him on his level.

"Why'd he run and why'd you lie to me about where he was?" His question hisses out angrily between his gritted teeth, and his raven black eyes pierce through me like hot coals.

Wrapping my slender fingers around his thin wrists, I firmly pull his hands off my now wrinkled shirt. Standing up slowly, I walk over to a vacant bench; sitting down, I motion for Russell to do the same. I pause to think of how to explain everything to him before glancing sideways to see his expectant face glaring angrily at me.

"Russell, not only are we both guys, but he's a student and I… am his teacher. If we were found out I'd lose my job and he'd… lose his education." I wait patiently for an explosion… I don't expect him to understand the importance of Ed's education, or the danger of his situation, were he to be with me.

"Do you love him," Russell whispers.

Thoroughly startled, I stutter, "Wh… what?"

"You heard me." His voice is as cool as ice, and he's waiting for me to respond with a weird look on his face.

A/N: Well, that's it. Sorry to leave you hanging, but that's the end of the chapter… MWAHAHA, guess you'll have to come back and read more later… it'll be up in a few days anyway, so you won't have to wait long. But if you all review me soon then it'll be up just that much faster. Let's see… the next chappie is titled, _Why? _Ha, figure out the meaning in that yourself. Oh, I put in Maes… I killed him! I'm sooo sooo soo sorry! I love him so much! (weeps and bawls) I sincerely apologize, but I had the character in the story and the best guy from Fullmetal just happened to be Maes…. and no he's apparently not married in my story. Does Mustang love Ed? Well, duh, but will he admit it?

**For Reviewers!**

**Ochibi-chan0: Au means alternative universe… as far as I know, least that's what I was told. It just means that my story is set somewhere other than where Fullmetal Alchemist was set in the anime. I didn't know what it meant till recently either, so don't feel bad.**

**Mirai Maxwell: Yeah, Ed shouldn't have yelled Sensei, that was kinda… stupid and Ed-like. Oh well, we love him don't we, but Roy rules over Fullmetal by far! He's sooooo sexy!**

**Kichi Hisaki: Please don't hyperventilate and die on me. See? I updated, just calm down. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Alchemist X: woo hoo! I'm scarin you with my sad moments and making your stomach churn. Way to go Me! And thanks for your support on my bad B. Love ya!**

**Shingo-sama: Thanks for the bag of cookies last time. I really really liked them… I ate them in my mind. Yummy!**

**The New Shinigami Hikari: what do you play in band? I really wonder. And heck yeah you gotta save Roy's sexiness, he's just so damn….. SEXY! There's no other word for it!**

**Fading Wind: Wow, so now you're in England. AWESOME! Did you learn English in school or what? I'm really curious about other countries. I count all my friends from different countries around the world and keep track of them if they move back. I love meeting new, DIFFERENT people! Tell me more!**

**NarutosGilr52: Arg! Don't die, that's not good. You know what happens now, so please don't die… atleast not until I finish my story! Hee hee**

**IndependentSoul: there I updated, are you happy? I hope so. Thanks for reviewing!**


	9. Why?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the characters thereof. **

_Why?_

"Do you love him," Russell whispers.

Thoroughly startled, I stutter, "Wh… what?"

"You heard me." His voice is as cool as ice, and he's waiting for me to respond with a weird look on his face.

"Yes… very much, but that's why I can't, no… that's why I **won't **allow this to continue. He deserves to have a life free of the pain that this relationship will bring him….. Do you understand?" I place my head in my hands as images of Ed's lacerated body fill my memory.

"What are you going to do then?"

"Well… right now I'm going to make sure he's ok, then, I'll leave before he wakes up."

Russell nods slightly and then leans his head back against the wall to wait anxiously for news of his best friend's condition. Two hours later a man robed in white exits the operation room. Upon a quick glance I notice large splashes of crimson blood staining his doctrine clothes. Instantly, Russell pounces on him, demanding to know of Ed's health, but the doctor ignores him and walks stone-facedly up to me instead.

"Are you his guardian," he asks in a bored and unfriendly manner.

"Ed goes to a private boarding school. His parents live in America. I am his teacher and therefore I have responsibility of him. So, if you would allow me to see him and inform me of his condition it would be greatly appreciated." I say all this as politely and calmly as possible. Dr. Shmidt, as his name card says, irritates the hell out of me with his impersonal attitude towards my Edward.

Brushing past the doctor, I make my way into the hospital room that they had moved Ed to. My heart jumps in my throat as I look down upon his still form. His pale face contrasts sharply with his dark red lips. His sun-kissed hair seems to melt softly into the milky sheets, and his darker lashes rest gently on the soft hills of his cheeks. I want so badly to brush kisses across that silk-like face, but I restrain myself, knowing that it would only bring me greater pain later.

Gently, I reach out and whisk back a stray stand of sunflower hair. My hand tingles with slight pleasure as skin collides with skin. I pull up a chair and sit down while resting my forehead on his ghost white hand. Two tears manage to escape and roll peacefully down the slope of his fingers. As I feel his arm twitch I glance up sharply to see him starting to open his eyes. Quickly, I rush from the room, leaving Russell behind with the slowly awakening Edward.

**Edward's POV**

I feel something warm and wet run down the tips of my fingers, and I notice that there's a heavy pressure on my hand. Struggling to understand what's going on, I flex my arm slightly to make sure I can still move. Finally succeeding, I peel my eyes open in time to see the hastily retreating back of my beloved sensei. My eyes widen, and I try desperately to reach out to him and call his name as I realize that for the second time this evening… he's leaving me.

I feel as if I'm in a well, like the girl in that American film, The Ring, and Mustang-san is up at the top, locking me in. Locking me away from him forever, forever in the suffocating dark's grasp. I want to scream out to him. I don't want him to leave me here. I want to know what's going on, how I got here… why he didn't want me… I just want to know.

I lay back in the sheets in defeat. Staring up at the ceiling, I notice for the first time that Russell's in the room with me. His face is clouded with emotions of relief and sadness. I don't understand what's going on. I'm so confused.

"Rus… Russell," I manage to croak out.

I watch in amusement as his face begins to glow at my mention of his name. He rushes forward and sits down in the chair that is conveniently positioned next to my bed. Earnestly he ask, "Ed, are you ok? How do you feel? Do you want something? Can I…"

I place two feeble fingers over his rapidly moving lips, quieting him instantly.

"Russell, was that Mustang-san? How'd I get here? What… what happened?" I wait expectantly for his honest reply.

Russell's eyes dart around the room as he tries to think of a way to tell me without hurting me. I know, I've seen him do this many times before. Licking his lips with nervousness, he finally decides to answer me.

"Edward, you were leaving Mustang-san's house and you had a wreck… You crashed into the road's railing. Mustang-san called our apartment to see if you were ok and when I told him you weren't home he went out to look for you. He found your car totaled on the side of the road, and apparently you had been thrown through the front windshield and had rolled down the steep hill. He went down and carried you up to his car, and drove you here, to the hospital. He left before you woke up." He lets out a breath as he finishes his hasty explanation.

"I know, but why? Why did he leave before I could talk to him," I whine.

He glances away and looks anywhere but at me. I know he's hiding something from me and I'll do anything to know what it is.

"Ruussseelllll," I say warningly, "I asked why."

Sighing heavily, as a man does when he has been troubled by years of hard times, he stares at me with saddened eyes. "Ed, I don't know what to tell you… you'll have to find out yourself if you really wanna know, _but_… I think it'd be best if you dropped it. You're only going to get hurt and… I don't think… I can watch it anymore," he breaks off and drops his head in embarrassment as tiny beads of water fall to the floor and shatter like a broken pearl necklace.

Suddenly, a light clicks on in my head. I finally understand what Russell's been talking about all these years… He's in love with me and… I never cared or paid attention. I kept turning my back on him and reaching out for someone else. I've been doing to him every day, what Mustang-san's just done to me.

Reaching over, I gently pull Russell out of his chair and towards me. As I wrap my arms around him he falls to his knees and buries his face under my chin.

As I whisper into his soft hair, "Gomen, Russell, I'm sorry," the scent of watermelon fills my senses and sends me down Memory Lane to a summer in America when Russell and I had bought the biggest melon we could find and took it to our secret place in the woods of Seattle's most adventurous park. There we gorged each other, shoving handfuls of the dripping fruit into the other's mouth. Once we could no longer stuff any more of the sweet red delicacy into our bursting stomachs, we began to throw it at each other. As the melon was hurled through the air I'd dodge behind a tree or a bush before darting out to aim my own sticky missile back at my attacker. This continued until sunset, then, finally exhausted from our activities, we fell down beside each other on the luscious grass to stare up at the ever changing sky, and to daydream about the future we'd always share together.

'_Why couldn't it have been Russell I had fallen for instead of Mustang-san? Everything would have been so much easier, but I guess that's just the way of life and love. The easy road isn't always the best one to take. I suppose it doesn't really matter, I'll never regret what I've done, or that I've fallen in love with him…Never!'_

A/N: Ha! Well, that's done. Ed will never regret loving Mustang, but will they ever be together? I don't know… well actually I do, but I'm not telling you, at least not until it's time to. The next chapter is called, Not Quite Ready for Tomorrow. Well, Ed will get out of the hospital… only to find that Roy's taken! Ah, what's this? I can't tell you! (pure evil) Ha, Ha, you'll just have to read to see who's got dibs on Mustang's ass… not literally, well… maybe. (eyes glint) Umm, by the way, I've started school today, so, I'll be really busy from now on, but I'll still update every few days. And I'll also be starting a new story called Lurking in the Dark, it'll be a Weiss Kruez story… in case you like Weiss. I love them, Just LOVE writing fanfics with those characters. Well, I don't think I'll start it until I've finished with this story, but maybe. Arg, just look for it if you wanna read it, if not, no hard feelings, I'll just have to meet new readers. BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS! Umm… there's this website,  , that has a ton of anime music. If you wanna download it for free you just gotta go there and sign up and then you gotta activate your account, but after that you go to the top where it says _Anime Music _and then scroll down to _Download_. There you go, free wonderful downloads. Have fun with that sight, and I also suggest watching the anime _Tsubasa Chronicle_, it's AWESOME! You can download a butt-load of anime at  Well, hope you enjoy it! Oh, one more thing, I realize that I've got readers from Hong Kong, Canada, Massachusetts, and some other places. I just got a map of the United States so that I could mark all the places I've been, and now I'm going to get a map of the world so that I can mark all the places my readers are from! So if you review me or whatever please tell me what Country and , if you're in the U.S., what state you're from. If you're not like me, all private about posting personal information, then please leave the name of the town or city too, so that I can pinpoint the places! Thanks a bunch, this'll be sooooo fun!

**Reviewers:**

**Fading Wind: Thanks for emailing me back. It was tons of fun reading it, and I'm gonna add you to my map when I get it. …. You'll understand what I mean if you read the author's note above. And yes, I killed Maes and I'm sooo sorry, I love him soo much, but it just fit with the story. I sincerely apologize! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Shingo-sama: It's ok, they aren't too bad off. I'll fix them up… well I don't think I helped their situation at all in this chapter, but maybe next one…. HA! Maybe not! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kaori-chan: I know, love does develop fast here. I'm sorry, I don't much like it when other writers make their characters fall in love in like a day or two, but look at me going and doing that! BAD ME, BAD! But, yeah, I guess this is kinda like, love at first sight! Heh, I try, sorry if it bugs you, but it's too late to change it now. Thanks for reviewing and telling me!**

**The New Shinigami Hikari: Clarinet… cool! Clarinet's a fun instrument, my cousin plays bass clarinet… she used to play clarinet, but now in marching band they're making her play saxophone.. Don't know which one though, probably tenor. YES! Save Ed with your power of persuasion, I just want you to know that it's all because of you that Ed survived… heh heh, yeah right! (grin) thanks for reviewing!**

**Koolmint26: Of course Mustang loves Ed, it's just a matter of whether he can let himself be with Ed or not… but he always loves him. So, don't worry about that. Thanks a bunches!**

**Anonymous: Sorry about the EVIL CLIFFY, as you called. There, happy? I put up the new chapter and it's only been like 3 days, AND I'M IN SCHOOL NOW! But anything for my dear readers! Thanks for yelling at me about leaving it at the evil cliffy… I mean thanks for reviewing me!**

**AngelKelley17: Yes, Ed, wha! Just kidding, I don't quite know what you're saying, since you put three words, but I think you're upset about Ed crashing. Am I right? Well, if I am, it's ok, he's still alive, and Russell's there for him. YAY! Thanks for reviewin'.**

**Mirai Maxwell: yep, Roy told Russell the truth. Yep, Ed's ok, and you've already read what Roy's going to do. I hope I answered all your questions, and I hope you're happy that I didn't just leave it right there. I continued and I still have 3 more chapters left. AH ONLY THREE CHAPTERS! NO, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO LEAVE ME AFTER THAT! Wahh, I'm so sad now. (cries, and drowns in tears)**

**Ochibi-chan0- Oy, please don't kill me. I wrote more and I didn't kill Ed, ahhhhhh don't hurt me. (runs screaming down the street as Ochibi chases after laughing maniacally and swinging a bloody axe around) bloody? Already? Did you kill someone else before? (eyes wide with fright) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (dead silence… no more typing)**

Just kidding, I'm still here, I persuaded her not to kill me by throwing Roy and Ed plushies at her, as appeasement prizes.

**fire princess alchemist: here, here I put it up. Thanks for the cookie, I'm imagining it as a chocolate chip one, still hot from the oven, and a glass of milk along with it. I'm sooo glad that this is one of your all time favorite fics, that makes me soooo unbelievably happy. (sniff) Thank you so much. (sniff)**

**FullmetalFlamegirl: Thanks for complimenting my portrayal of the characters, I appreciate it and I'm glad you like the story thus far. Thanks tons and tons for reviewing me!**

**XImperfectlyX: Ummm…. Don't call yourself psycho, you like my story so you must be cool! Heh. I guess you know Ochibi-chan0, is she from Canada too? It's SO FRIGGIN' AWESOME that you like my story despite the fact that you don't like Fullmetal Alchemist. If I may ask, why were you reading Fullmetal fanfics if you don't like the anime? Not that I mind cause you picked a cool story, but I'm just overly curious. Tell me next time please! Ps. Sorry I didn't kill Ed for you/…. Oh well.**

**RejectedAndLoved: Yeah, I agree, I don't like it when people pair up Roy and Maes when he's married because he's an awesome husband and daddy. … I don't like my dad, he's a meany butt, so I just think it's sooo awesome how he is with his daughter, so I don't much care for it when people mess up and make him a cheater. But I'm glad you like it, and you believe in strong relationships… good. Me, personally, I love and care for my friends more than my family, of course there are exceptions to that rule. There are people in my family I'd die for, but that goes for my friends too…. Don't know why I told you that, but I did. Oh well, thanks for reviewing me!**

**NarutosGirl52: hahahahah! Lmao! I can't believe you're hanging on a cliff. I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you hanging there, here, here's a new chapter just for you. Hope you liked it. Thanks!**

**Angel-of-music131: I didn't leave it there. There's some more, and I'll post more later. Thanks for joining me and reviewing! Welcome!**


	10. Not Quite Ready for Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I own the stars more than I own this anime, Fullmetal Alchemist.**

_Not Quite Ready for Tomorrow_

** 2 Weeks Later**

I'm finally allowed to leave the hospital! After two weeks of stomach-turning food, ugly nurses, and depressing ill patients, I'm practically running from these white walls. The only thing keeping me in check is my right leg that is still mending. I have a slight limp, but it's not enough to attract attention. Tomorrow I start school again, but tonight I'm going to rest up for the straining day that'll come.

'_Tomorrow I'll go to Mustang-san's class. Tomorrow I'll have to see him again. Tomorrow… I'll have to pretend like I don't want to throw myself in his arms every time I see him. Tomorrow… is gonna be hell!'_

**Next Morning**

I'm late for my second period. During athletics I didn't do much. The coach continued to encourage me to workout every day and strengthen my legs so that I can get back on the court for the 4th or 5th game. Walking down the silent halls, my heart races faster with each step I take. Finally arriving at my dreaded destination, I slowly reach out and pull the sliding door to the side. Limping silently through the doorway, I glance swiftly at my raven-haired god's face, where an incomprehensible emotion swam beneath the pale features. As I sit down painfully, numerous students turn around in their seats and attack me with a barrage of questions… _'just like on my first day.'_

Smiling at them I reply, "No, no, I'm fine. It only hurts a little. Really… I'm fine."

'_I'm fine? Am I really?' I stare down at my desk as Sensei calls the class back to the present assignment. The rest of the class passes slowly, and with only two seconds left till the bell, I hold my breath in anxious expectancy. When a minute passes and no bell, I stare up at the clock in confusion. The hands have frozen in time. Panicking, I stand up swiftly, knocking my chair to the floor, and glance around the classroom to see if anyone else has noticed._

My heart leaps as I realize that not just the clock has stopped. My peers' faces are frozen in place. Some of them have their mouths agape because they were talking as this phenomenon occurred. My heads snaps upwards as I hear the sharp slap of a shoe on the marbled floor.

I gasp slightly as Mustang-san approaches me slowly. My eyes widen in fear, and as his hands come forward to grab me, I scream and take a step backwards. As I trip over my own backpack I fall backwards, and Sensei, who has clutched at my shoulders, falls with me. Upon impact with the ground my vision becomes crisp and clear before blurring once again and plunging me into a void of darkness. But in that one instant when my vision was cleared I caught a glimpse of the entire class staring at me oddly. _'What just happened? Weren't they just frozen a moment ago? I'm so confused… again!'_

**Mustang's POV**

I'm startled from my teachings as I hear someone's chair clatter to the floor. I'm not in a very good mood today, and I'm prepared to rip the arms off of anyone who pisses me off! Swinging around, I'm startled even more to discover that it is Edward who has disturbed my class. As I open my mouth to reprimand him, I notice that his eyes are impossibly large and filled with fear. An invisible hand clutches at my heart and refuses to let go.

Quietly and slowly I make my way toward the befuddled youth; I nearly stop in my tracks as his terrified amber eyes land on me. Soothingly I reach out to him and call his name, "Edward… Ed, what's wrong? Ed, please calm down… you're going to hurt yourself." As I grab his shoulders he screams and falls backwards, I know I'm going to fall with him, but I can do nothing to prevent it. As the back of his head collides with the hard tile I feel the vibrations move through his body and up into my arms. Hastily, I pull myself off of him and look into his now unconscious face.

Picking him up, I, again, carry his lithe form to a room to be treated. Laying him down on the school nurse's bed, I leave him to the skilled hands of the 29 year old man.

I can't stay with him. I'm afraid he'll ask something of me and I won't be able to say no. I _need_ to go home. I _have_ to go home.

Quickly striding down the halls to the office, I try to think of a good excuse to go home. Once arriving at the dark wooden doors of the Principal's office, I reach out and knock shyly, even though I've yet to come up with an appropriate reason.

I hear a light irritated, "come in," through the thick walls, and move to enter.

I open the door just wide enough to let me through, and I stand with my back to the _open _door. I feel very insecure in here and I wouldn't _willingly_ close myself in with this man for anything.

He's a good looking man… down right seductive, and he's only 28, but there's just something about him. The dangerous air of a predator surrounds him, and his eyes hunger for the prey in me.

He glares up angrily at the intruder, but his eyes suddenly soften and then abruptly turn sharp and lustful once he recognizes me.

Clearing my throat slightly, I say, "Envy, I need to go home. Can you call someone to cover for me?"

A small grin snakes its way along his face as he commands quietly, "close the door." Hesitantly, I reach behind me and pull the door closed. With the sound of the click of the shutting door I feel as if I'm being encaged with an enormous venomous snake. Fear shoots up through my spine as he hisses, "come here."

Slowly I inch forward, but I stop abruptly as Envy walks around the side of his desk and stands in front of me. Gently, but firmly, he pushes me down so that I'm sitting on the front of his desk. He places himself between my slightly spread legs and leans down to run a finger along my flushed face, his other hand reaches over to peel my shirt away from my quivering skin.

"Env…" I try to protest, but how can I? He's my boss. If I resist I'll be fired and then… I won't be able to watch over Edward anymore.

I feel his warm breath on my face before he presses his lips down on my own. His hand twists in my hair and pulls my head backwards, causing me to gasp in pain. Like a mouse injected with the poisonous venom I freeze as his silvery tongue slithers into my mouth and steals my last breath from me. I feel as if I'm drowning, as if I'm being swallowed in a raging river. I can't touch the bottom. I try, but my feet can never stand still upon that solid ground of innocence. I've lost it. My world has crumbled. And though I want so desperately to put it back together again -----I can't… I won't have Edward's innocence decayed like mine was. '**_I won't allow it!' _**

'_If I'm to be fired then… so be it.'_

Grabbing Envy's shoulders, I roughly push him back, and as he stumbles slightly I slap him hard across the face. Standing up, I face him and shout confidently, "Envy, I quit!"

Envy's red face twists in shock and confusion, but before he can pull me back and stop me, I quickly spin on my heel and turn to leave. As I swing the door open I bump into a smaller form on the other side. My eyes widen in horror and I hastily stride away as I recognize the slight form to belong to Russell.

A/N: Ha only two chapters left… just 11 and 12. The 11th chapter is called, He's Taken? It's all about Ed and his feelings for Roy, but you'll just have to wait and find out exactly what happens. I had a football game Thursday that I had to attend, since I'm in the marching band and we have to perform. Good Gosh but it was hot! It was about 100 degrees Fahrenheit, thankfully we weren't wearing our WOOL uniforms! Oh Man! I was just outside feeding my dog since it's the middle of the night here it's pitch black out there and I couldn't see anything, so I had to feel around blindly for the hose knob. Then I was filling his water bowl and the little ants bit the friggin hell out of me! Damn little devils! Now my feet feel like they're on fire… oh well I'll get over it. By the way, I made Honors Band this year, the highest band in my school, I'm soo happy! Now for the reviews to my reviewers!

**Reviewers!**

**XImperfectlyX: Well, I'm glad she made you read my fanfic and the FMA manga! I haven't read the manga… just watched the anime. Are you siblings or something? Or just friends? Sorry, I'm just abnormally curious! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**AlchemistX: Hey, your school schedule sounds like mine. School, marching practice, home, supper, chores, homework, then I got like 30 minutes for the computer before it's bed time. What practice do you have after school? Are you in some sport, or choir, or something else? You might have already told me, but I can't remember… bad memory. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mirai Maxwell: I'll try to write more of FMA, but I'll be working on a Weiss Kruez story right after this one… actually I'll probably start that fanfic this weekend, maybe tomorrow. Have you ever seen Weiss? I saw the whole thing, but I don't remember much of it. I read the fanfics for it before I ever saw the anime so that's why I fell in love with it Well, only two chappies left. I'll miss you sooo much! (weeps)**

**Fadingwind: Guess you're gonna have to wait and see who silly little Eddy ends up with. MWAHAHAHA! I'm not giving you any hints, but I'm sure you can make an educated guess. It's pretty obvious… atleast to me it is, but I did right the fic, so that might not count. Hee hee**

**Sqferfan: That's ok about not reviewing the other chapters, though I woulda liked it better if you had. I'm very very lazy when it comes to leaving reviews. I usually get so caught up in the story that I keep pressing ahead a chapter to read instead of leaving reviews , either that or I don't have time to leave one. Oh well, thanks for leaving, I think you've left two so far. Wow, you're from Australia! My story is getting around the world! I'm sooooo incredible happy! Thanks for answering my question, not many people told me where they lived. (tear) Thanks!**

**The New Shinigami Hikari: Yeah instruments do cost an awful lot! Oh well, I have a crappy flute but that's ok cause I play fine with it. It's amazing how many of my readers are in school and play in bands… it's really funny, at least it is to me. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fireprincess alchemist: HA! I ended with another cliff hanger! I don't know, will Ed ever get Roy? Or will he settle for Russell? Guess you'll have to find out for yourself cause I'm not gonna tell you ahead of time! MWAHAHAHAHA, hee hee, the power I hold over you is amazing! I'm so glad you like my story, sorry if I made you sad with the last chapter, I hope this one was better… at least there was a make-out scene although it wasn't completely mutual liking. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kaori-chan: I know that The Ring was originally I Japanese movie, but since Ed is from America I figured it made sense that he had seen the American one and not the Japanese one. Plus I hadn't scene the original so I didn't think it'd be wise to write about something I didn't know too much about… bad move. Yeah yeah, I'm glad you told me how you felt about the quick relationship, it didn't bother me. I like to hear yall's opinions, that's what the review button is for after all! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AngelKelly17: HA! Don't kill my main character! Then, I couldn't finish the story if he died… and that'd be just horrible! Now wouldn't that be sad? Funny little comments though, thanks for them, they were fun!**

**RejectedAndLoved: Hey, go us, with the family problems! We totally rule! Woo Hoo! No, I'm just kidding. How many siblings do you have? I have one younger brother, but that's it… thank goodness. Yeah don't ruin the ending for the other people, I'm glad you have an idea about what's gonna happen. I hope I don't disappoint you! I'll try to make a fun 'official' get together between the beloved couple! Thanks a bunches for your LONG review!**

**Anime-phantom: Oh wow, you don't like yaoi? I hated it at first. I was like, 'omg! That's gross! Eewwwww!' But now that I'm used to it I think that it's interesting. Wow I might convert you to yaoi-ism, that's music to my ears. The best compliment I've received so far… right along with the person who said they didn't like FMA, but they liked my story! I'm so happy! If you don't like yaoi why did you read this story? I'm just curious… I asked the other person the same thing. And the website is or . I don't think fan lets you put up websites on the stories. So, hopefully that'll show up if I don't put the www. At the beginning.**

**Koolmint26: Well, I can't tell you what happens, but I'll just say that it's safe to read. It won't make you cry, so don't worry. Sorry I didn't mean to make it terribly sad. I'm so sorry, please forgive me! Thanks for reviewing though!**

**Just a rambling romantic: I did write the next chapter soon, is this soon enough for you? I hope you liked this chappie too. Well, thanks for reviewing!**

Thanks everyone for your reviews and even if you didn't review, thanks for reading! Love you guys!


	11. He's Taken?

**Disclaimer: I believe you all are well aware of this, but just incase you are somewhat delusional, I'll tell you that I… do…not… own… this … anime! There, I hope you understand now!**

A/N: Well, here you go people. The next chapter has arrived! Hope you enjoy it! I'll talk to you more at the end… buh bye!

_He's Taken?_

**Russell's POV**

I gasp in surprise as Mustang-san bursts from the principal's office. His shirt is nearly completely torn off and his face is flushed, but from what I can only imagine. I stare through the open door in bafflement at Envy-sama. Along one side of his handsome face is a scarlet hand print, and he continues to glare after Mustang-san as the said teacher pulls on his shirt correctly while hastily striding down the hall.

'_What is going on? Are they… lovers? But… but he said that he… loved Ed. How? Why? … What the hell's going on?'_

Quickly fleeing the scene, I rush down the deserted halls towards the nurse's office. Bursting through the open doorway, I race to Edward's bedside. Then, stopping abruptly, I try to catch my breath and tell him what's going on, at the same time. This proved to be very difficult because all I manage to get out is, "Ed, it's Mustang-san, something's wrong. He was…"

**Ed's POV**

As Russell continues to speak rapidly I stare in shock at him. Whatever he has just said went in one ear and out the other. All I could catch was, _'Mustang-san… wrong.'_

"Russell? RUSSELL? What did you just say? Please… don't talk so fast, my head is still spinning," I whine.

Russell completely stops talking and his eyes lose their frantic fire. He slowly reaches over and gently grabs my face in both of his slightly trembling hands.

"Russell," I whisper in confusion.

"Edward… I think Mustang-san and Envy-sama are… together," he admits.

His coal-like eyes quickly glance away as my own widen in utter disbelief. _'Together…together… tog…' _That one word echoes precariously through my tumultuous mind. Calming my frantic breathing, I ask, "what… gave you that idea?"

He nervously licks his lips and releases my face from his cold grasp. As he tries to turn away I desperately clutch at his arm and plead again for answers. Sighing in defeat, he sits down on the edge of my sterilized bed and glances at me.

"Ed… I went to the Principal's office, I forgot why, but as I was about to knock, Mustang-san came hurtling out of the room and ran smack into me," he ceases abruptly to take a breath and I wait silently.

But I'm soon frustrated so I encourage him to continue, "and?"

He continues shakily, "And his shirt was peeled half off of him and his lips looked like they had been bruised. When I looked into Envy-sama's office, he was staring after Mustang-san, and his face had a hand print on it. He was watching Mustang-san depart with… lust, kind of like a male lion after his lioness, who is in-heat."

"Thanks for the lovely simile," I reply gruffly.

"Sorry."

I fall backwards onto my pillow and throw my arm across my eyes. "Oh God… what should I do?" Although I ask this question of Him I don't expect an answer. There's an old country song called, 'Unanswered Prayers,' I don't much listen to country, but this song just popped into my head. My situation seems to resemble the singers. _'Am I not to have the man I love? Will I regret giving up on him? Or will I, like the singer, find a greater lover and be thankful for His unanswered prayers?'_

I feel Russell's cold fingers pull my arm away from my face, and as his troubled raven eyes flit across my face I am compelled to ask the forbidden question. "Russell… you love me, right?"

His eyes jump to connect with mine before hastily running away again. "Y…yes," he stutters as a blush paints his cheeks.

"Then why?" I breathe deeply before continuing. I _have_ to know why he's going to release me, why he's letting me go without a fight. "Why are you helping me with Mustang-san? Why don't you fight for me? Russell,… I don't understand."

He looks down at me with saddened eyes before replying. "Edward… would it do me any good? I know you're in love with Mustang-san, not me. I realize this, and I know that fighting for you would only hurt you. When… you love someone, I mean _really_ love someone, you have to consider what is best for them. You have to put their needs above your own. **_That's_** why I'll let you go. **_That's_** why I want you to find happiness with Mustang-san, but you'll never be able to have that future if you don't fight for it. Work for it. Strive for it. You're up against a whole world of people who will tell you that what you're doing is wrong. That you are sinning. That God will send you to hell, but, Edward,… if God is **_so_** great then why should he condemn someone for following their heart… where **_ever_** it may lead them? Never doubt yourself. Never doubt your feelings for him… they are true, I know."

I stare, mouth agape, in absolute wonder at my best friend. I retort sarcastically, "You've thought about this _a lot_, haven't you?" I smile reassuringly at him. "And you said **_I _**should be a poet. HA! I think you have more talent; that was pretty deep."

"Yes… well, what can I say?" He rubs the back of his head in pleasured embarrassment.

The previously frozen atmosphere is swiftly melted away as our childish laughter vibrates off the outer walls. Quickly becoming serious again, just with more hope and less depression, I honestly say, "Russell… thank you. I know what I have to do now."

"Do you now," questions Russell in English with a sorry attempt at an American accent.

"Russell, shove it. Can we go home now? I'd like to go see Mustang-san after school later today."

"Sure deal. I gotta run by my classroom to get my stuff, but I'll meet ya back at the apartment."

"OI! I gotta go back to Mustang-san's room. I left me stuff there. Phooey! Why is the world against me? Waaaaaaaaa!" I fake crying and pouting until Russell turns and pushes himself up awful close to my face.

Seductively he whispers in my ear, "My dear, if you don't cease your tears I just may be overcome with a desire to comfort you… by any means necessary."

I gulp in slight fear, but I'd lying if I said that his little show hadn't attracted me at all.

"Ok! I'm done! Just don't hurt me!"

As he pulls away he grins at me and ruffles my already messy hair, "Retard." With that said, he exits the still room, and I soon follow.

When I went into Sensei's room there was a substitute sitting in his seat. I did a double-take, thinking that maybe I was in the wrong room, but after assuring myself that I was indeed in the correct place I hastily collected my things and left. _'Where was Sensei? Is he sick? Maybe that's why he looked so pale. Oh Man, what if he's **really** ill! What if he's gonna die? My dear Sensei, don't leave me!… Holy Cow! I think I need to lay off the sugar. Chill, Ed, chill, you'll see him soon. Are we ok now? … good. Now, home we go!'_

After waiting impatiently for several hours at the apartment I finally made my way to Sensei's home. Standing outside his door once again, I wonder why I'm always waiting for something. Either I'm waiting for someone else to make the first move, or I'm waiting for myself to stoke up enough courage to jump the cliff alone.

_**Not waiting long enough to knock, I try the door handle and find it unlocked and yielding to my touch. Pushing the door open fully, I cautiously step into the silent home and close the door stealthily behind me. Ceasing all movements, I listen for the tell-tell sound of life. I'm soon rewarded for my efforts as the sweet sound of deep breathing greets my ears. I recognize that state of steady breathing, 'he must be asleep. Perhaps he really was ill.'**_

A/N: Ha! Guys, that's the second to last chapter. I hope you liked it, I sure did! And we've only got one more chapter left! I'm sad because I'll be leaving all of you awesome people, I love my reviewers soooooo much, but then again, I'll be kinda glad cause then I can focus solely on my new fanfic. It's a Weiss Kruez vampire story, yes it's shonen-ai… eventually. So if you know that anime, or even if you don't, if you wanna read another one of my works look for a story called Lurking in the Dark. I hope it turns out such great readers as this story did! Well, did you guys here about the hurricane that hit New Orleans? It's pretty awful over there, I'm not all that far from there… just like 300 miles, I'm the next state over, to the left. That's right, I'm from TEXAS! Ha! YEE-Ha you guys, no I'm just kidding, we really don't say that here… seriously. Anyways, time for my reviewers responses!

**To Reviewers: **

**You guys are awesome!**

Koolmint26: Of course you can keep reading. I love to read depressing stuff, but I don't usually end my stories that way. So keep it up, read read, and review! Thanks a ton!

Mirai Maxwell: Yeah, watch Weiss, and read my fanfic. I'd be soooo incredibly happy if one of my readers from this story read some of my others! No, I'm just kidding, you don't have to! And yeah, I put Envy as the Principal cause one of my friends was going to take my head off if I didn't, and a headless authoress makes a very poor story indeed! Yeah, so I hope you liked that unexpected twist. Thanks!

Anime-phantom: hope I'm not insulting your religion or anything like that. I'm really not for or against the whole 'gay' issue, it's really none of societies business. It is kind of a personal affair, and so … that's just what I think, but thanks for reading my story anyway!

Alchemist X: I was in track for a year, back in 7th grade… that'd be about 4 years ago, and I actually got first place once, all the other times I got about 3rd. I bet you're an awesome runner! Good luck on any competitions. And thanks for reviewing, heck yeah, Roy and Envy are awesome!

RejectedAndLoved: Oh, man, I two year old brother… I pity you. Mine's thirteen so we get along just fine… sometimes… well maybe once or twice in our whole lives, just kidding. They get better, I swear. Older sis, that's awesome, I always wanted an older brother, but I got stuck as the oldest… oh well. I'm glad that I'll never disappoint you and yeah Envy is a guy, but I couldn't figure that out for the LONGEST time! Thanks for the super awesome long review!

Fireprincessalchemist: sorry for leaving you with a cliffy last time, but I think I did it again here too. But just remember that the next chapter is the last one, so then there won't be any more cliffies… (tears start welling up) but I'm really gonna miss you. You do super long reviews and that makes me sooooooooo happy! Thank you soooo much!

The New Shinigami Hikari: Yes, Envy is kinda evil in this story, but that's ok cause I said so. Band nerds! We're all band nerds! Just kidding! Band Rules! Thanks for reviewing!

Purplekittiegurl: Thank you soooo much for telling me where you live. Missouri, huh? I've never been there, but I'd like to… someday. Saxophone is AWESOME! If I didn't play flute, that's what I'd play. Woo hoo! I'll add you to my reviewers band list, there really isn't one but I'll pretend that there is. Thanks for reviewing, thanks so much!

Danielle: Wow! Thanks, one of the best you've ever read? I'm sooo proud! (sniff) I send tons of love and hugs out to you. What a great compliment. THANK YOU SOO MUCH! My characters are better than the originals, omg I don't think I can take all the praise… who am I kidding, BRING IT ON! Pop-rocks ARE awesome, and I haven't had any in such a long time. So I will graciously and greedily except them all from you. Thanks for all the compliments, and thanks for reviewing, I just love you! Bye!

Fading Wind: Maybe this time you didn't read the chapter in really bright sunlight, I'm sure that's bad for your eyes, but heh what isn't? Yeah, I introduced Envy, aren't you happy? Hope you liked this chappie as well! Thanks for the review. By the way, I kinda messed up on my email to you, but you'll figure that out when you read them.

Shin Mao: Sorry, I didn't know it was normal to hug in Japan. It's not that I thought it was like, "Oh hey, they're hugging! Let's kill 'em!' I'm just kidding, I really didn't think about it, sorry if it was stereotypical or anything like that. Thanks for telling me!

Ximperfectlyx: don't worry I won't tell her about her 'hogging' problem. Oh well, I hope she gave you time to read this one too, I'll be looking forward to your review. Thanks a bunches!

Thanks everyone!


	12. Will You Stay?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but after writing this friggin' story it sure gets to feeling like I do sometimes. **

**Warning: Umm… little sensual scenes here, not too bad, but don't read if you don't care for that kind of stuff. Ok, you've been warned so it's not my fault if you get mad!**

A/N: This is the last chapter guys, so… please enjoy, I really tried to end it well!

_Will You Stay?_

Ceasing all movements, I listen for the tell-tale sign of life. I'm soon rewarded as the sound of deep breathing greets my ears. I recognize that state of steady breathing; he must be asleep. Perhaps he really was ill.

A longing to see my gorgeous idol in the depths of slumber soon overcomes my senses and pushes me quietly down the darkened hall. Standing in the doorway of his room, I smile secretly to myself. His gentle breathing moves his naked chest up and down in a slow rhythm, and his raven's-wing hair is swept across the pale planes of his face. Striding forward and kneeling beside his bed, before I'm even aware that I've moved, I run one of my fingers over his slightly swollen lips. Thick lashes flutter and pull back to reveal flame-ridden orbs, and as I stare into the dancing flames I can feel myself becoming swallowed and burned by them.

"E… Ed, what are you doing here," he stutters.

"Oh, I… I'm sorry. Your door was unlocked so I let myself in. I .. Umm… I wanted to talk to you," I finally manage to say seriously.

"About what?" He avoids the issue, pretending to be oblivious to any and all confrontations.

My lips tighten in a firm line before I continue. "Don't, Sensei… don't play dumb with me. What are you so afraid of?"

I watch in consternation as his lids fly open in alarm and he jumps out of bed, and pulls away from me, getting as close to the opposite wall as he can.

Sighing I say, "Never mind…Sensei? …When I went back to class you were gone. Are you sick?"

He squints across the room at me in confusion before replying. "Wha? No, no, I … I quit."

My eyes go wide and my mouth hangs agape in bafflement before my lungs burst forth enough air to shout, "You WHAATT?"

"I said I…"

I throw my hand up to interrupt him from continuing. "I know what you said, but what? Why?" I scramble around for the right words to say. _'What do I ask? Why all of a sudden? What?' _… Suddenly, a word jolts through my mind, _'together,' _and with that word comes a sentence, _'Edward… I think Mustang-san and Envy-sama are…together.'_

"Ed, I.." he tries again to explain, but I have other things on my mind.

"Sensei… what happened in Envy-sama's office today?" My voice quivers slightly as I fear his response, but soon my anxiety turns to anger and I rush across the room to stand directly before Mustang-san. My voice rises as I practically scream in his nervous face, "Are you two LOVERS!"

Gasping in surprise, he again flinches away from me and tries to become 'one with the wall.' "N…no. We…he… I… no."

"God DAMN it! Stop flinching, I'm not going to hurt you. And if you two aren't together then WHY were you in his office with your friggin' shirt half off? And WHY are your lips bruised? And WHY did you slap him? " I'm starting to tear up now, and though I try to hold them back, the river was just too strong for the dam, and as my emotions overwhelm me I clutch at his arms in dire need of answers. Finally, sobbing out my last question, "Wh… why did you leave," I fall to my knees and release my grasp on his shirt sleeves.

After several long seconds, broken only by the sound of my hoarse sobs, I feel strong arms wrap around me in a warm embrace. Two slender fingers grasp my chin and pull my face upwards to meet Sensei's. As our mouths lock the very air seems to sing with the sound of childish angels. I can't help but feel warmth spread throughout my entire body as it reminds me of that summer day that I spent with Russell and the watermelon in Seattle. I can only hope that Sensei and I will have as many wonderful memories to reflect on years from now when we're having a 'rainy day.'

Sensei releases his possessive hold on my lips, but he doesn't pull away. I continue to rest in his cradling arms as he whispers gently into my hair, "Ed… I love you."

My lips part so that I can again confess my immortal feelings, but I'm quickly silenced by those two fingers.

"Shh, Ed, let me clear everything up. Please."

As he scoots back to rest against the wall I turn around so that my back is snuggled against his chest and so that I'm sitting comfortably between his outstretched legs. As he begins to speak I lean my head backwards and nuzzle against his neck. Brushing my lips across his sensitive throat gains me the reward of hearing Sensei's speech hitched by a sensual gasp.

"Sensei, I don't really need to know right now. I'd much rather have some physical exercise than sit here and talk about our misunderstandings."

I grin happily after licking the sweet flesh of his lips and diving down into the wet depths behind the cavernous walls. My blood races faster as I slip my hand down into his tight jeans, and his husky moan only heightens my raging temperature.

"Sensei, I do believe I've gotten into your pants," I tease.

His sweet laugh is soon cut off as he skillfully pushes me down beneath him. As his hands pull away my offending clothing, and as his carnivorous mouth travels along my exposed skin, I twist my hands frantically in his silky hair.

Pulling away from me slightly, he ceases his ministrations long enough to cause me a great deal of frustration.

"Ed, don't call me Sensei anymore. I'm not teaching any longer," he states honestly.

"Ahh, but you're wrong. You're teaching me all this right now, aren't you," I question while waving a finger at him reproachfully.

His wicked grin emerges as he catches my drift. "Still… now that we're… together…"

"Lovers," I interrupt, "Now that we're lovers, right Sensei?" I stare hopefully up at the man above me. I want more than anything to own him, heart, body, and soul.

"Yes… so I wish you'd call me Roy."

"Roy? Hmm… Roy Mustang." I love the way his name rolls off my tongue, it's so strong and solid. Just saying his name while laying in this position gives me unexpected pleasure.

"Roy? …If you've quit your job, how're we going to be together?" I'm seriously frustrated and distraught over this new dilemma in the path of my love.

He apparently hears the worry in my voice because he quickly smiles reassuringly down at me. "Ed, now that I'm not your teacher they can't expel you from school. I can get a job elsewhere, and after you've graduated from high school you can move in with me."

Not thoroughly convinced I press, "But what about…"

"Until then…" he frowns down at me menacingly, "you will continue to study hard and I will see you as often as possible." His frown lifts from his face.

"And how 'often' will 'often' be?"

Smiling sweetly down at me, he brushes several light kisses along my cheek. "Nearly every day," he whispers.

Feeling reassured of our future plans, I hungrily pull him down to continue our previous engagement.

"Roy, we'll always be together, right?"

"Forever and for always."

Owari

A/N: Wow, I actually finished it! It's about time, but now I'll never hear from most of you ever again. There are a couple of you I email, but there's a whole huge chunk of you who I don't. I'll miss you all sooooooo much! I really tried to make this last chapter really good for you guys, so I really hope you enjoyed it. I'm so sad right now, but on the plus side, this means that I have more time to devote to my Weiss Kruez story, _Lurking in the Darkness. _By the way, next weekend is my homecoming dance so I went out and bought a dress today, I usually don't wear dresses cause I hate them, but this is a special occasion. Anyways, it's green with this see-through black material over it and it's got glittery silver roses on it… it's soooooo pretty, but it's halter top (no straps) so I hope it doesn't fall down while I'm jumping around at the dance. I get pretty excited at these things cause all my bazillions of friends are there and we're all together at once, which usually never happens, so I get sooooo hyped up. Anyways, I just had to tell you about my little party comin up and maybe someday I'll write another FMA fanfic for you guys, but I don't have anything planned at the moment. Well, I'll see you guys later maybe. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!

**Reviewers:**

**XImperfectlyX: Hey, thanks for going back and reviewing all my other chapters, that was pretty unexpected. I had tons of fun reading them, and it reminded me about what had already happened in the story… I usually forget what I wrote 5 minutes after I've submitted it to Thanks for reviewing and reading my story, this is good bye. BYE!**

**Shin Mao: Thanks for clearing up the whole hugging and kissing in Japan thingy. I seriously wouldn't know any better, seeing as how I've only talked to a couple of people who've either lived there for several years, or were born there. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mirai Maxwell: I hope that tad bit of 'fun stuff' at the end was enough love-love scene for you. If not, I'm really sorry. I hope you liked it cause I tried really hard for you guys, and yes Russell was kinda odd in the series, but I thought he was cute and so I fixed him to my liking for my story. Hope that's ok with you. Sorry, but this is the last chapter. ROY IS TOTALLY AWESOME! GAH, WHAT A HOTTY!**

**Ochibi-chan0: I'm really sorry, but yes this is the last chapter. There is no more after this, I didn't mean to hurt you. You don't have to yell at me (tear) I'm really sorry. Naw, I'm kidding, I hope you liked the ending that I put up. Thanks so much for sticking with me and reviewing!**

**Alchemist X: You were born in Texas? Sweet! TEXAS RULES! Where do you live now? Well, here's the last chapter, from one Texan to another. I hope you loved it… you'd better have loved it. (threatens Alchemist X) Just kidding, HA, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Fireprincessalchemist: We are becoming friends, of course. I didn't want to leave you hanging from a cliff last time, but just feel reassured that I'll never do it again cause this was the last chappie. I'm gonna miss you so much, we were becoming so good buddies! Wish you'd email me or something, then we could talk about all kinds of stuff! Well, thanks for reviewing, they were soooooo long. I JUST LIVE FOR LONG REVIEWS, YOU MAKE MY DAY, THANK YOU!**

**RejectedAndLoved: You wanna give your brother noogies? Ha, that's awesome, I pull my brother's hair every time that he's being mean to me, cause he's got such a sensitive head. I love him to death, but we smack each other a lot, of course it's just playing around but our dad gets mad at us every time. I don't care though, I don't care for my dad anyways… blah. (sticks out tongue) Anyways, yeah bubbies (brothers) get better, mine's 13 so he's been through every weird stage except the girl frenzy, I'm looking forward to that one! (grins evilly) Oh my gosh, this is the last time that we're gonna review each other. (frightened) Well, you'd better email me or something if you get the time, I loved talking to you. THANKS FOR REVIEWING ME!**

**NarutosGirl52: Please don't cry, yes, this is the last chapter, but it's not so good that you should cry over it. I really want to go back and fix the whole dang thing, I think I could've done better, but I hope that the story was ok enough for you to like it or love it! Thanks so much for reviewing me!**

**Purplekittiegurl: One of the best you've ever read. (hugs sent your way) Man, I love you. That's sooo awesome! Thanks! Honor choir at school? Wow, that's awesome. I love to sing, but I'm not that great. I have a few friends in the choir though so I know some things about it. I wanna hear you sing. Thanks for reviewing, I'll email you next chance I get. Promise.**

**The New Shinigami Hikari: You can join us. IF YOU'RE COOL ENOUGH, THAT IS! You have to be pretty dang cool to be a band nerd. Just kidding, you read my fanfic so you MUST be cool! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fading Wind: I'm sorry, this is the last one. At least I still get to email you! I'll write more FMA fanfics when I come with an idea, and when I get enough time. Maybe when I'm finished with my Weiss story I'll start another FMA for you. Thanks for reviewing me, I loved it!**

**THANKS EVERYBODY!**


End file.
